


What Dreams May Come

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Gladnis, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past LuNoct, Promptis - Freeform, Reincarnation AU, Romance, True Love, Vampire AU, promtis - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto Argentum has spent his life alone, his college life encumbered by living with his school bully, Loqi. Dared to enter a seemingly abandoned mansion, Prompto steps into another world where a voice beckons him to just give a statue a drop of blood. He quickly falls into a world of vampirism and confusion when the statue turns out to be a sleeping vampire who is suddenly very interested in him. Now, Prompto has to contend with the vampire Noctis and the truth that he must face: Prompto has Lunafreya's soul within him, and Noctis is trying to get him to sacrifice himself so they can be together. But as Noctis and Prompto get to know each other, they both question their feelings. Will Prompto be able to make the sacrifice that is expected of him? Or will Noctis's feelings ultimately change and possibly discover that his soulmate wasn't who he first thought it was?Written for the 2020 Promptis Big Bang
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue

Noctis stared at the mausoleum as the rain poured down around him, the space where his heart would have been aching painfully in his chest. He had missed the funeral, of course, since it was held during the day. The mausoleum was modeled after a palace, with steps leading up to the pillars that had been carefully erected. Torches lit on either side of the entryway to the crypt where his beloved was sleeping for now. Above it was a depiction of the Six Astrals, watching over Lunafreya for all eternity. Noctis had been the anonymous donor that paid for the tomb where her body would be encased in a shroud for all eternity. But not her soul.

It was another cloudy night, as if the Six Astrals themselves were mourning Lunafreya’s loss. There was a brief break in the rain as Noctis stood and stared, a momentary reprieve to the sorrow he was feeling within. The full moon was obscured, and the only light that guided their path was from the torches throughout the graveyard and the lantern in Ignis’s hand, ever faithful at his side. Noctis didn’t need the firelight anyway. He could see perfectly in the dark and kept the lantern on them so as not to scare the humans who may pass through the grounds. He could see everything far better than humans ever could in the light, down to the very fluttering of the bats flying overhead.

They were both dressed in gentleman’s finery, black suits with cloaks, top hats, and gloves. Noctis had a cane, but it was entirely for show. The silver of the moonstone grip glistened in his hand, smooth and round to the touch. Both of them kept their hair slicked back, their morose expressions turning more dour as the rain began to pour overhead once more. Nevertheless, Noctis continued to stare at the tomb, wondering what he had done to deserve such an eternity ahead of him. The answer was obvious, but his soul was so very weary. 

“I’m tired, Ignis,” Noctis told his blind friend. He had been blinded before he had turned, and that didn’t just magically heal like humans thought it would. Not when it was caused by Ifrit’s fire. But when Noctis had offered him the opportunity for revenge, Ignis had gladly accepted. And now he was more than just a friend to Noctis. He was his brother.

“Of course you are tired, Noctis,” Ignis replied with a somber grief in his voice. It wasn’t the grief for Lunafreya, Noctis knew. It was the grief of knowing what came next. After all, he had been the one to do all the legwork to make sure it was possible in the first place. “Your soul bonded with hers, Noctis. You know what this means.”

“I don’t have a lot of time,” Noctis affirmed. He could feel it settling into his body already. His hands felt stiff, hard, like he was turning to stone. Holding up his hand, he looked at it and moved his fingers with great difficulty. Even though he was wearing black gloves, he could tell that something was changing. The fabric felt so different against his skin now. “It’s already beginning.” 

“Say your goodbyes, Noctis,” Ignis insisted, ever the practical one. Then again, Noctis didn’t know if he was telling Noctis to say goodbye to the world around him or to Lunafreya. “We need to get you somewhere safe so you can wait for her return.”

“How long will that be?” Noctis wondered aloud, knowing Ignis didn’t have that answer. He looked out at the mausoleum and knew the truth anyway. It wouldn’t matter how long it took. Noctis would wait for an eternity to see Lunafreya’s reincarnation. He would wait as long as it took to see her smile. “Goodbye Lunafreya. I will see you again. I love you.”

Achingly, Noctis brought a singular red rose up to his lips, kissing it tenderly as a parting to his lost love. Noctis left it on the steps of the mausoleum, his joints protesting as he bent over with much difficulty. It was coming on very quickly. There was very little time left, and he had likely waited far too long to say goodbye. But Noctis couldn’t just let her go, even if she had refused to become a vampire and join him. Noctis understood why. Being a creature of the night wasn’t an enjoyable experience. Ignis and Gladio both had suffered for it, although neither of them would ever say they regretted the decision. 

“Watch her be reincarnated as a fish or something,” Ignis muttered as they left the cemetery, making their way to the chocobo-drawn carriage. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, knowing that with his luck it was likely to happen. He got in the carriage with Ignis’s help, sitting down with a great deal of effort. They were silent for a time before Ignis spoke again. “What does it feel like?”

“Like I’m a tree that’s slowly being petrified,” Noctis considered as they made their way back to the mansion. It wasn’t far enough for Noctis to worry too much. They would make it through the black wrought iron gates soon enough. “Or at least that’s what I imagine it would feel like to be a tree. I’m turning to stone, aren’t I, Ignis?”

“Is it painful?” Ignis asked instead. Noctis strained to turn his neck, the sweeping mansion on the hill coming into view. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ignis’s non-answer had been a confirmation. Then again, vampires like him had strange transformations as far as love was concerned. Vampires weren’t meant to love. He turned his head back to Ignis, keeping it straight, knowing that it would end up stuck that way until he was awakened from his slumber. Comfort would be necessary while he slumbered. 

“No,” Noctis replied as they entered through the gates and to the main entrance of the mansion. It was an honest answer. It didn’t hurt so much as provide a dull, slow ache as it spread from his extremities down to his veins. Gladio was already waiting for them on the front steps, at the ready to open the carriage door. He was dressed in the same fashion as Ignis and Noctis, his long brown hair pulled back with a dark ribbon. “It’s just creaking. Like I finally feel my age.”

“Let’s hope that it doesn’t take too long,” Ignis mused as the carriage slowed and Gladio opened the door with a worried expression. Noctis knew what he meant by that. Reincarnation wasn’t exactly something that was predictable. “She’ll feel the pull naturally to you?”

“That’s how the text described it,” Noctis considered, thinking back to the sacred texts Ignis had found with the rituals and processes in it. It was a difficult process, one that took a great deal of energy. But once a vampire was bonded to a soul, it couldn’t just easily be undone. Transferred, yes, but not undone so easily. And when a vampire fell in love, it was a natural process that automatically took hold, particularly between vampire and human. Noctis didn’t really have a say in the matter. “I look forward to seeing her again.”

“Come on,” Gladio said before Ignis could respond. Noctis stood up and made to move, but he found it too difficult. Gladio and Ignis were strong before they were turned to vampires. Now they were stronger, faster, and better in every way possible. Even the other vampires in Eos didn’t stand a chance. They helped him move, gently guiding him until he couldn’t walk anymore. Gladio then carried him through the sweeping white marble halls of the palace to the master suite.

“Noctis,” Ignis said as they laid him in the canopy bed of black satin sheets and soft black furs. The gossamer black curtains drifted around him, like the sigh of a lover saying goodnight. Ignis fluffed the pillow behind Noctis’s head, his unseeing eyes looking particularly concerned. There was scarring on one side of his face, a remnant of Ifrit’s fire, but it did nothing but add to his beauty. It wasn’t that all vampires were beautiful, but Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were among the three that were considered particularly handsome. “Are you comfortable?”

Noctis tried to speak, but he couldn’t so he only tried to nod. When that didn’t particularly work, he blinked once and Ignis took that as an affirmation. Ignis and Gladio both frowned as they sat on the bed next to him, looking at him with a sense of fear that Noctis didn’t feel. There was no reason to be afraid. He was only going to sleep for a little while until Lunafreya was reincarnated into a new vessel. Once that happened, she would come to him, awaken him from his slumber, and they would be together again. There was nothing to worry about, nothing to fear.

“We will be at your side, even after you awaken,” Ignis told him comfortingly. “Please rest in peace, Noctis. As soon as she returns to you, we will bring her here.”

“I will keep an eye out for her myself,” Gladio included with a sad smile. “Don’t worry, Noct. We’re here.”

Noctis tried to thank them, to tell them that he was grateful to have his brethren at his side. But sleep was pulling him under, the call of pleasant dreams of a tomorrow that may never come. He let his eternal slumber take him until such a time that his lost love would return to him. It didn’t matter how long he had to wait, even if it was an eternity. After all, what was an eternity to an immortal vampire?


	2. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets dared to go into a seemingly abandoned mansion.

Prompto stared at the mansion that he had walked by every day of his life until he graduated high school and moved into the dorm at Insomnia University. Usually he didn’t come this way anymore, but things had changed. He was working part time at a cafe just down the street, and now he had to walk down the same road every day once more. Part of him wondered if he had specifically gotten the job because he had wanted to see the mansion each and every day. Another part of him shuddered at the thought. It had always held a strange allure, a strange pull over him, ever since he came to the orphanage just down the road from it.

Already done with his first month of work, Prompto had found a groove that he liked to stick to. He would work, go to class, go back to the dorm and do his homework, then start the day all over again. Usually he would just pass by the mansion and stare at it longingly, like there was a piece of him within the halls that he couldn’t quite access. But that didn’t make any sense to him, so he ultimately would keep on walking and continue on with life. For some reason today, though, he had stopped and just stared at it through the wrought iron fence.

The mansion itself sat atop a small hill, vast and sprawling on a lush green lawn. It was pristine white marble, two stories high, with sweeping windows that had curtains always drawn so no one could see in or out. The entrance had columns on either side, and there was a paved driveway that ended in a circle with a fountain in the center. Prompto had never seen anyone come in or out of the mansion, nor had he seen the black gates open. It stood out within the city as a remnant of what the world used to be, likely a historic site that no one could tear down. But it was particularly maintained down to the last blade of grass and the sylleblossom bushes lining the front of the mansion, and Prompto always wondered who was paid to come in and tend to the place or when they even did it.

“Looking at what you’ll never have?” a sneering voice said behind him.

Prompto startled at it, always so jumpy, but he knew exactly who was calling out to him. He turned and looked at his long time tormentor, his bully, and his roommate at the university, Loqi Tummelt. He was athletic, tall and toned, with sweeping blond hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes like sapphires. He wore red athletic shorts and a white tank top with a volleyball jacket and sneakers. As always, he had a volleyball in his left hand. He was everything Prompto wasn’t; popular, strong, talented, and absolutely evil. And it really didn’t help that the members of his volleyball squad were with him currently.

“I’m on my way back to the university,” Prompto said as he adjusted the book bag on his shoulder. He wore the uniform at the cafe, black slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was fall and he was comfortable in his clothes, but he knew that his roommate was going to mock him relentlessly about his new job. Loqi came from a rich family and didn’t know the first thing about growing up poor. 

“Aw the poor orphan has to work,” one of Loqi’s goons said behind him, making the volleyball team laugh. “I thought you were on full scholarship.”

Prompto blushed, his freckled cheeks turning bright red as they laughed at him. It had always been like this, and he never had any friends growing up, but it still bothered him. He couldn’t help it that he was orphaned as a small child, and it wasn’t his fault that he had to grow up in the largest orphanage in Lucis. But it was his fault that he definitely studied hard to get a full scholarship from the Caelum foundation to go to the university with a stipend included. The only reason he wanted, or needed, the job was to get away from Loqi.

“Why do you always look at that mansion?” Loqi asked Prompto before he could dignify a response. Prompto fidgeted and ran and hand through his messy blond hair, always looking like a chocobo’s feathers and never quite landing out of his blue-violet eyes. Loqi looked at him with accusing eyes, and Prompto looked down at his worn black shoes. “You aren’t studying architecture.”

“It’s a good site for photography,” Prompto lied. He was currently a photography student at the university, but he couldn’t quite say exactly why he stared at the mansion or why he felt such a pull towards the structure or wondered what was inside. So he lied and acted like he wanted to take photos of the mansion. Besides, Loqi didn’t need to torment him because he felt a strange allure of the mansion that couldn’t just be easily explained.

“Well if you’re so obsessed with it then you should go inside,” one of Loqi’s goons called, and the others murmured in agreement. 

“Yeah,” Loqi said with a wide smile. Prompto could feel a terrible dare coming on, and he hated it. The only way Loqi ever relented with those dares was if Prompto just caved and went along with it. But this felt almost… dangerous to do it. “I dare you to sneak up there and walk inside if you can get in. The place is probably locked, but if you can get up to the front door then that’ll work too.”

“Why should I?” Prompto asked in exasperation. There was no reason for him to step foot on the grounds, and looking back to the mansion, he doubted he would even get close to the front door without someone shooting him down or calling the police on him. But there was also something drawing him in, telling him to take the dare and just accept it. There was a voice telling him to go inside and find whatever, or whoever, was in there.

“Because if you don’t I will tell everyone about your secret stash,” Loqi said with a taunting smile.

“I don’t have a secret stash?” Prompto replied, confused. Nevertheless, his heart was racing. What could Loqi possibly have on him? He kept his side of the dorm clean, and there wasn’t so much as an indication that he had any strange thoughts or desires. For all intents and purposes, he was completely normal. Average. There was nothing special about him. 

“I know that,” Loqi said as he tossed the volleyball from his left to his right hand and back. “But the rest of the university doesn’t know that. I wonder who they’ll believe after they see the flyers I have in mind all over the campus.”

“Shit,” Prompto said with a resigned sigh as Loqi and his squad laughed. Loqi somehow had a stronghold over all the women he interacted with on campus, and he had an even wider network of friends that he spoke to. While volleyball wasn’t the biggest sport on campus, he was also on the soccer team, and that definitely held sway over him. “Fine, Loqi. You win. As usual.”

“Better hurry up,” Loqi said with a laugh. “The sun is setting. Once it’s night, who knows what will come out of the mansion.”

He made a series of oohs and noises in an attempt to sound like he had to worry about ghosts or spirits, and Prompto rolled his eyes. At twenty, he was too old to believe in such fairytales, and the thought of ghosts and ghouls was something he grew out of a long time ago. Prompto grew up very early at the orphanage, but he still had to figure out how to navigate through college life and how to deal with Loqi. For some reason, Loqi had been insistent on tormenting him all the way from middle school until now. 

“Alright, alright,” Prompto said. He took his camera out of his book bag and draped the strap around his neck, pretending that he was interested in taking photos of the mansion to hide his allure. He walked over to the gate and stared at the lock woven into the iron. It looked like it needed a skeleton key to open it, and it was likely locked. He hoped that when he pressed on the gate that it wouldn’t budge.

Carefully, Prompto gripped one of the bars on the gate and pushed. To his surprise, it opened immediately, giving way with a slight creak. Prompto looked at it then at Loqi in surprise, who also looked at him in shock. Neither of them expected the gate to open, apparently. Prompto sighed and knew that it meant he had to go through with Loqi’s dare, yet again. Then again, he also felt excited, although he couldn’t exactly place why. He didn’t think there would be anything of interest in the mansion for him. What did he even expect to see?

Prompto opened the gate just enough for him to slide through. When he stepped on the other side of the gate, he had the strangest feeling that he had stepped through a veil, like there was something separating the grounds from the outside world. He felt like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be, which was true, but this was more than that. It was almost as if he stepped on sacred grounds, and the hair on his arms stood up as a chill passed through him. But he felt something calling to him too, and the compulsion to find out what it was made him take a step forward without thinking. 

The grounds were beautiful, perfectly groomed and tended to, and Prompto felt like he had to walk slowly and carefully up the driveway. He told himself that when he got to the front door, he would act like it was locked regardless of if it was or not. Then he would leave and be able to evade Loqi making up horrible stories about him. Although he told himself that he had to be quick about it, he couldn’t move much faster than someone walking reverently through a cemetery. 

Prompto looked around for a sign of life when he approached the entrance. Seeing none, he looked at the three steps that led to the front porch, the towering columns on either side looming ominously in front of him. The door was beautiful, ornate with carvings of the Six Astrals protecting mankind on it with a beautiful knocker of gold. Prompto hesitated, looking down at the steps, feeling like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. With a deep breath, he took a step forward and walked up the steps to the front door. 

As he approached the door, he looked back and saw that Loqi and his friends had already left. Of course they did. They just wanted to humiliate him, likely lock him on the other side, then leave him to his own devices and abandon him. It was the same routine as always. Prompto was free to go, free to walk away and go back to the dorm and just collapse on his small bed after a long day at work and class. All he had to do was turn around and walk away. 

Instead, Prompto turned to the front door and looked at it, wondering what was on the other side. He decided to lift the knocker and banged it three times, trying to see if anyone was home. At first he didn’t expect anything to happen. If anything, someone would open the door, and he would have to make some lame excuse that he had gotten lost or something. But then the door opened, ever so slightly, and Prompto waited to see who was at the door. No one came.

Nervously, Prompto peaked his head inside and looked around. He called for someone, but there was no response. With a growing sense of dread, he stepped inside, unsure of why he felt so compelled to move onward when he was so terrified. The door behind him closed with a resounding finality, and Prompto jumped in fear. There was a hush in the foyer of the mansion, the white marble floors and walls lit with an eerie blue glow. It was emanating from the lanterns along the pristine white walls.

To the left and right were sweeping halls lined with windows covered in black curtains. There was a large staircase on either side of the foyer, and at the top of the steps was a painting of a man and woman. Along the back wall was a set of black double doors, closed and presumably locked. Prompto had the sense that he was somewhere he didn’t belong, but he also had the sense that he had to keep moving forward. It terrified him, and he found himself walking up the staircase before he even knew what was going on.

At the top of the steps Prompto stopped and stared at the painting, wondering why he felt such a longing ache in his heart. There was a woman sitting in the painting, her long blond, almost silver, draped in perfect curls over one shoulder. She had beautiful blue eyes, and a slight smile on her face, a vision of loveliness in a perfect white gown. Behind her was a man with black hair and stormy grey-blue eyes, pale and perfect with supple lips and dressed in a fine black suit and black cloak. A black gloved hand rested on the woman’s shoulder, and Prompto felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked at where their bodies connected. Why did he feel so sad?

There were two directions that Prompto could go in, both seemingly identical to the downstairs halls. At first he hesitated, knowing that he had to just turn around and walk away, but he felt compelled to keep going. There was an invisible force, like the string of fate, pulling him onward, and so he walked down the hall to the right, heading towards the room at the very end of the hall. It was a solid black door with an ornate carving of Shiva on it, standing out in stark contrast to the perfectly white marble walls.

Prompto’s heart was beating rapidly as he stood and stared at the door, knowing that he should have just turned around and walked away. Clearly there was someone who tended to the mansion, and he was trespassing on private property. But there was something that kept pulling him forward, something that kept him moving onward, and he opened the door to the room. Prompto hoped it was locked, but the door opened without protest, and Prompto stepped into the master suite anxiously.

The windows were covered with black curtains as all the others were, and there was a canopy bed with gossamer black curtains in the center of the room. Prompto impulsively set his book bag down and approached the bed. There was someone sleeping there, but they hadn’t heard him enter. Was it someone who was ill? The door behind him closed, and he heard the sound of the lock clicking. Anxiously, he grasped at the doorknob and pulled, struggling and fighting against it to no avail. He was locked inside.

Panting, his heart beating rapidly, Prompto approached the bed, unsure of whether or not he should wake the person sleeping and ask to be released. When he drew back the curtain, he gasped. The man from the painting was laying in the bed, but it couldn’t have been real. He looked like a statue, a pale marble laid out like a memorial to a lost lover from many years ago. Prompto sat on the bed next to the statue, wondering who had laid out such an eternal monument for the dead.

_Just a drop of blood. That’s all he needs. A drop of your blood on his lips and he will be free._ The words came to Prompto, all around Prompto, in a sudden whirlwind. The accent sounded Tenebraean, but Prompto was too terrified to have heard it in the first place to care. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was no one there. Just the statue in bed, a prince in his eternal slumber.

Prompto turned back to the statue, wondering what the voice meant by a drop of blood. That’s when he noticed the vanity against the wall with a series of blades and daggers on it. Why would someone need so many blades? Curiously, he got up and walked over to the vanity, looking at the ornate handles of black and gold. _Take the blade. Just a drop of blood is all it will take._

Prompto shuddered, yet he grabbed a dagger anyway and walked over to the bed. He felt like he was being possessed, that there was another force driving him to move and follow the command of the voice instructing him. He sat back down on the bed, his legs hanging off the bed, the statue in a perfect slumber still. Staring at the statue, he took the blade and pricked his finger, wincing at the pain and letting out a hiss of breath. Carefully he reached forward and hesitated just above the statue’s beautiful lips.

_Do it. Just one drop. That’s all it takes._ Prompto didn’t know if it was the voice, his own interest in seeing what would happen, or the unknown force compelling him forward, but he felt the pull to oblige far too strong and overwhelming for him to ignore. He pressed his bleeding finger against the statue's lips and kept it there for a brief moment. When he pulled away, he brought his finger to his lips to suck away the rest of the blood. 

Prompto screamed in panic and fear as the statue moved, a hand shooting out to him quickly and grabbing his wrist firmly. Panicked, he screamed and pulled his hand away, but it was too strong. His finger was brought down to the lips of the statue, which were feeling increasingly more and more human as his blood pooled into the statue’s mouth. The statue felt soft now, like flesh, and color was returning to its face. It wasn’t a statue at all, Prompto realized. It was a person. A living, breathing person. And he was sucking on Prompto’s finger and drinking his blood.

“Let me go,” Prompto struggled, ignoring the way his body tingled as he felt the man’s lips against his finger, his tongue lapping up the blood coming out. He pulled away, but the man gripped him tighter and sucked harder. Prompto flushed bright red, his body thrumming with a desire he hadn’t experienced before, but his terror and panic were stronger. Despite his struggles against the man, he let out a small moan as he felt his blood draining from his finger.

“Noctis,” the Tenebraean voice said. Only this time it came from behind Prompto, not all around him. He turned and saw a tall, blind man with glazed over green eyes and light brown, dirty blond hair standing behind him. There was a scar over one eye on the left side of his face, and he dressed impeccably in a black suit. He placed a black-gloved hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Noctis, let him go.”

Prompto looked from the Tenebraean to the man drinking from him in fear, unsure of what was going on. All he knew was that he had to get out of the situation before it was too late. His body felt strange, like he was succumbing to a strange form of pleasure that he hadn’t felt before, and his fear only seemed to compound it. But this man was too strong, and he couldn’t pull away no matter how hard he tried. 

The Tenebraean man walked around Prompto and grabbed the man’s wrist, pulling him away from Prompto’s hand. “Noctis. Let go. We will get something for you later. It’s her, Noctis. You need to let go.”

To Prompto’s surprise, the man let go and Prompto fell backwards off the bed, landing with a hard thump on his backside. He stared in fear as the blind man took his spot, grabbing the dagger that had fallen on the bed, and cut his wrist. He held it up to Noctis’s lips, who began to hungrily drink from him. The man turned and looked at Prompto, making him wonder how he could even see him in the first place.

“Go,” he ordered Prompto. “He is hungry.”

Prompto scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, stumbling on his way. He grabbed his book bag and pulled on the doorknob, the door flying open with ease. Running as fast as he could, he nearly fell down the steps as he made his way out of the mansion. Just before he opened the door, he nearly collided with a man even taller than the Tenebraean, shirtless and heavily tattooed. Prompto shrieked in fear, but the man only opened the door for him, staring at him with honey eyes of amusement. 

It was dark by the time Prompto stepped out of the mansion and ran towards the gate. How much time had passed since he had stepped foot into the mansion? He didn’t have time to consider it. He ran as fast as he dared run, grateful that he had always been on the track team in high school and college, fleeing back towards the dorm room in a panic. The campus was well lit, the dorm rooms in a towering complex that were far too expensive for Prompto without the full scholarship.

Prompto nearly collapsed on the floor of his dorm room when he slammed the door shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door and stared around wildly, trying to convince himself that it was just a bad dream. The pulsating pain in his finger told him otherwise though. And Loqi’s perplexed stare as he looked at him from his side of the room indicated that he was equally shocked and confused.

The room was set up like most dorm rooms were. There was a closet on either side of the door, one for each of them. Two twin beds were pushed up against either wall, and there was a desk along the far wall with a window in the middle to create a natural division of the sides. On Loqi’s side it was full of sports posters, pictures of him with his friends and family, and expensive nicknacks that Prompto could never afford. On Prompto’s side it was relatively bare with a photo or two that he had taken and liked enough to put on his wall. He had a laptop, but that was generously provided by the school as part of his scholarship.

“What the hell, man?” Loqi asked as Prompto stood still, frozen with his body pressed against the door. He was laying on his bed, reading through a magazine. “You just disappeared out of nowhere then came back here like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“What are you talking about?” Prompto asked him worriedly. He composed himself enough to walk over to the bed and flop down on it, his body exhausted from the fear and running after a long day of work and class. “I turned around when I was about to go into the mansion and you guys were gone. I just got back from there.”

“Dude,” Loqi said in shock. “You’ve been there the _whole_ time? It’s been four hours, dude. What were you doing there?”

Four hours? Prompto didn’t think it had been that long. He looked at the wound on his finger, shuddering at the memory of having his blood drained by the man who had been called Noctis. How long had he been there, having his blood drained? He didn’t think it had been so long that he had lost too much blood. Had he just encountered a vampire? That was impossible. The man had to just be a freak of nature, some person who was too bloodthirsty based on some thought of what vampires were. He had been tricked so some psycho could drink his blood.

“I… I got lost,” Prompto lied, knowing Loqi was going to tease him for that. “The mansion is confusing inside.”

Loqi laughed, as expected. “You got lost in a mansion? Prom… You make it too easy to pick on you. Just be lucky it’s me and not someone worse.”

“Why do you pick on me?” Prompto asked, too exhausted at this point to particularly care about the answer. As long as Loqi wasn’t messing with him then he was fine.

“Cause it’s cute to watch you get flustered,” Loqi replied with a laugh. Prompto flushed red and knew that if anyone else had said that he would have thought they were coming onto him. With Loqi it was different, though. Loqi had been torturing Prompto since middle school. 

“Whatever,” Prompto sighed as he took his camera off from around his neck and set it on the bed. “I’m tired. I’m going to shower and go to bed.”

“Sure,” Loqi said as he looked down at his magazine. “Just don’t take too long in the shower. You never know who might sneak up behind you.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, but internally he was panicking. After what he had experienced, it scared him to think that someone would sneak up behind him. But he was safe now, back in his dorm where no one could hurt him. He would just take the long route to and from the cafe now and avoid the mansion altogether. There was no reason for him to be afraid, right? 

No matter how much he tried to shake off the sense of foreboding that had fallen over him, Prompto couldn’t feel comfortable or safe in his own skin anymore. He had the sense that someone was watching him, waiting to take him away into the night. He just hoped that he would wake up in the morning and find that his fears were unfounded. Prompto regretted ever having stepped into the mansion in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Koka](https://twitter.com/pzxce) for illustrating this scene! I am so glad that I was able to team up with such a fantastic artist! This scene was heavily inspired by the concept of Sleeping Beauty with a few vampiric changes. I think that Koka was able to perfectly capture the emotion!


	3. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets in over his head

Prompto didn’t sleep well that night. When he woke up in the morning, he sat up in bed groggily, noticing that Loqi was still fast asleep. Despite his exhaustion, he had to get to class and then go to work later. Looking down at his finger, he realized that it was still marked, the cut turning into a painful looking scab. It wasn’t a dream. It was real, a painful reality that seemed far more like a nightmare in the sunshine. Nevertheless, it happened, and the face of the dark haired beauty was enough to convince him it was real. His features were too beautiful, and what happened too terrifying, for it to be something Prompto dreamed up.

With a tired sigh, Prompto got up and got dressed, pulling on black jeans and a black rock shirt. He had a photography class at the start of the day, then a prerequisite history course that was particularly dull. He didn’t get much studying done yesterday, but today he promised himself more time to work on his portfolio and study for school. Prompto quickly brushed his teeth and tried to do something with his unruly hair in the communal suite bathroom, then grabbed his bag, camera, and cell phone before he made his way to class. 

The photography class right now was working on developing the photos in the dark room. Professor Weskham would then review the photos, provide his gentle yet critical feedback, and grade them based on their improvement. The best photos throughout the semester would be selected and ultimately showcased in a gallery at the university museum throughout the winter. Prompto had already had his work showcased for the summer and winter exhibits, but he wanted to be showcased as much as possible. The chances of him getting scouted and hired by his talent were so much higher the more his work was put out there. And he was constantly putting his work on his social media and his own website.

Instead of going to the classroom, the students were all meeting in the dark room of the photo lab. Prompto had some photos that he was developing while there were others that he had already completed and needed to be evaluated. There were a few photos on his camera that needed to be taken care of as well, so he spent the morning going through them, developing them, and drying them until they were ready. It wasn’t a long process, but it could be tedious if there were many to take care of. Some people were over the top, taking photo after photo and hoping that one would land with the professor. Prompto was a bit more selective with the ones he took, trying to ensure that he kept his eye trained for photography.

“I like this one,” Professor Weskham said behind him. There were other students in the room, and the professor was walking around to provide feedback on techniques or problems. Prompto pulled away from his work and looked at the photo that the professor was looking at. He was a black man with greying hair and a goatee. As usual, he was wearing brown pants, a white shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a brown vest. 

Prompto looked at the photo in question and felt his heart stutter and panic set in. He didn’t realize the camera had gone off in his struggle yesterday. But it was very clearly a photo of the man gripping his wrist while he sucked on his finger. There was something sensual about it, something desirable, but definitely something dangerous. It looked like it belonged in an art noir film, particularly because the only color in the photo was the small drop of blood that had trailed down the man’s chin.

“How did you take this photo?” Professor Weskham asked him. Prompto could only stare in horror, his mind racing much faster than his heart. There was too much panic, and he felt his finger pulsing. More than his fear, he felt a calling towards the man in the photo, a need to go back to see him. Why? There was nothing but an impulse telling him to go back. But he knew, without a doubt, that going back would be dangerous. He had to stay away.

“It… It was unexpected,” Prompto managed to respond as he continued to stare at it in horror. He was more terrified about it because just by looking at the photo made him want to go back to the mansion and find the man. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. It was impossible.

“Hold onto that,” Professor Weskham advised him. “It’s one to include for the showcase.”

“Professor?” Prompto asked him in confusion. The professor never announced which ones were added to the showcase until he made all his selections. Was it really that great of a photo? Or was there something about the subject in the photo that was automatically entrancing?

“I know,” the professor agreed. “I am breaking my own rule.” He turned to the class. “Well, that does it for the hour. Finish up your work and head on out. If you have the time, I’ll be here for the next hour.”

Prompto had to get to his next class, but his hands were shaking so much he didn’t know if he would be able to get his work together in time. Some of it would stay behind anyway, so he did his best to gather his camera and the finished photos before he went to his history class, taught by a rather old and cantankerous professor named Cid. The photo lab and the hall where his history class took place were nearly on the opposite ends of the campus, but Prompto was fast and able to make it there quickly. And his anxiety was enough to propel him forward at a faster rate than most on any given day.

Still, he was almost late to class thanks to his own fear and nervousness. He knew he should have thrown the developed photo away. Instead, he had tucked it in his portfolio folder and tucked it in his book bag, worried that he was holding onto something dangerous but unable to let it go. When he got to the class, he took his seat at his usual desk. They didn’t have assigned seats, but everyone had a tendency to pick a seat and stick to it for the duration of the semester. 

Professor Cid was an old, weathered man with a grey beard and grey hair always hidden by a baseball cap. He was the type of professor who always wore jeans, a faded graphic shirt, and an old weathered jacket that he had owned for years. As a history professor, he knew far too much about the past and was always warning students about repeating the mistakes others had made. He was particularly superstitious as well, believing that vampires and werewolves existed and would kill them at a moment’s notice.

Prompto sat in his seat in the front, barely making it to class on time, as the professor stood up to talk to the class. He eyed the class, his eyes landing on Prompto, a gruff face turning more sour as he looked at him. Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering exactly why he was staring at him like that. After all, it wasn’t as if he had done anything wrong. And for all intents and purposes, he was a good student who lived up to the Caelum scholarship he was given.

Nevertheless, he began the lesson on the eighteenth century, a period of relative peace for Eos as many were focused on the plague that swept through all the nations and nearly destroyed and killed a third of humanity. The cause was from infected insects on the sylleblossom flowers that would then leave behind the disease and infect those who touched them. It particularly hurt the upper and middle classes, especially since sylleblossoms were the national flower of Lucis. Many died, including the princess of Tenebrae, and the fiance to the prince, who had mysteriously vanished after her death. Eventually the Caelum reign turned into a capitalist reign, and the Caelums became wealthy entrepreneurs and wealthy donors to the school. 

After taking copious notes, the class was dismissed, and Prompto collected his belongings. He had enough time to work on his homework and portfolio and took his time packing up his schoolwork until he was the last person in the classroom, save for the professor. Professor Cid came up to him, staring at him as he was leaning over in his chair, grabbing his book bag in an attempt to get up and leave.

“You’ve got the look of someone who’s seen something,” the professor said as he stared at him. “Something that normal folk aren’t supposed to see.”

“W-What do you mean?” Prompto asked, knowing that his nervousness was a dead giveaway. He wasn’t very good at lying, and most people could tell right away. It was probably what made it so easy for Loqi to pick on him all the time.

“And you’ve got the stench of death on you,” he continued as if he didn’t hear Prompto’s question. Prompto felt his heart stutter and his stomach churn uncomfortably. He stood up, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders, and looked at the professor, biting the bottom of his lip and his eyebrows pinched together in a nervous pain. The professor sighed and took off a silver chain from around his neck, one that had a sylleblossom pendant on it. “Take this, kid. You’ll need it if I’m right. And I’m never wrong.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked. Nevertheless, he held out his hand to receive the chain, putting it around his neck and feeling a weight on him that he didn’t necessarily like.

It felt heavy, stifling, like there was a voice within him telling him to tear it off and throw it away. It was strong, terribly heavy on his neck, but another voice was telling him to keep it on at all costs. He wasn’t sure which one was his true voice talking to him and which was another, more dangerous, voice. He was terrified at the thought that he couldn’t even trust himself, and he left the silver chain around his neck, the pendant swaying against his stomach.

“It’s silver,” Professor Cid replied. “It’ll protect you from werewolves and it’ll hurt any vampires.”

“Werewolves? Vampires?” Prompto looked at him incredulously, but perhaps not quite so incredulously as before. He thought about what happened yesterday, the feel of his blood being drained, and had to dismiss the nightmare as a fluke. It was just some freak who had a penchant for blood. Someone with a weird fetish. “Uhh… Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, boy,” Cid said gruffly. “You’re going to need it before long. Just promise me that if things get dangerous you’ll call me.”

He handed Prompto a business card that just had his name and phone number on it. It was a strange thing to do, and there was no indication as to what the professor was capable of if things were dangerous. And what kind of danger was he expecting? A werewolf attacking him on the next full moon? Even with everything going on, it seemed a bit ridiculous to consider what the professor was basically gesturing at. If anything, the professor just sounded crazy.

“S-Sure,” Prompto said numbly. He put the business card in his back pocket, knowing that the professor was just being weird and superstitious again. Cautiously, he side stepped behind his desk, nearly tripping over the chair, and made his way out of the classroom before Professor Cid could say anything else.

When he stepped out of the classroom, Prompto looked down at the necklace, the sylleblossom pendant swaying against his chest. It dangled ominously, and he had the sudden compulsion to tear it off and throw it away yet again. But he didn’t. There was something staying his hand, telling him to keep it on at all costs. He felt like he was fighting an instinct that was so primal to who he was that it was causing an overload in his mind. It was the urge to fight against life and death, and he wasn’t sure exactly which action was for life and which was for death.

Prompto wasn’t going to worry about it. He couldn’t. Growing up in the orphanage, he had taught himself to compartmentalize as much as possible. So he did that now. He tucked away the terrible memories, the fears, the desire to escape, and he put them all in a mental box in his mind, locked it, and threw away the key. It was a trick he learned early on that worked when he saw other children his age getting adopted. And it was a trick he honed when he was bullied at school. Prompto learned how to survive, and no matter how weak someone thought he was, he always made it out in the end. 

With a few hours to spare, Prompto tucked his fear and anxiety away, and made his way to some of the different areas of Insomnia he had been scoping out for his portfolio. He had wanted to take photos of the mansion, but he avoided that place even though he felt a calling towards it. Instead, he took a few photos of the museums, the lights, the alleyways that were often forgotten. Prompto planned on visiting the same locations when he got done work so he could focus on the light and dark aspects of Insomnia. It was the theme of his portfolio this semester, and he was developing the idea as the semester went along.

It was an exhausting process, but Prompto had to do it. He enjoyed languishing over the photos, the spots of the museums, the dark alleyways with hidden gems that others didn’t see. Professor Weskham said he had a natural eye for turning the mundane into the beautiful. He didn’t know if he would go that far, but he enjoyed the process. Usually the moment he enjoyed a piece he would end up regretting it as well. That let him know that he was heading in the right direction. After all, he worked tirelessly to improve his art.

He got to the cafe in time to get changed before he had to start his shift. Today he wore a similar outfit as his outfit yesterday. It was the same black slacks, a white shirt rolled up to his elbows, and this time he threw suspenders on for the fun of it. When he grabbed his black apron and tied it around his waist, he took a look at himself in the mirror. The silver chain still hung around his neck, tucked under the apron, and his hair was as wild as ever. His pupils were dilated, the blue and violets swirling, and for a moment he felt like he was staring at someone else for a moment. Someone with long blond hair and blue eyes. He shook his head, and the moment passed.

Work was easy at the cafe. He went where the shift supervisor told him, depending on the need to keep the small cafe clean and the customers happy. It was dimly lit inside, with dark brown floors, tables, and half-booths running along the right wall. There was a bar on the left side where the baristas brewed all sorts of concoctions, from lattes to simple coffees and teas. Today Prompto was working behind the bar, brewing the drinks and enjoying the steady work that kept his mind occupied. There was little time to think about anything else, his mind focused on the work that he had to do.

Prompto’s shift was ending long after the sun had set. The evening shift had worn him out, but he imagined the morning rush was worse. Luckily most of his classes were early in the morning, and he was typically scheduled the evening shift as a result. Typically he didn’t work a lot of shifts, just a few days a week, but it was just enough to give him the supplemental funds he needed to tuck into his savings and one day make it out on his own.

By the time the sun had set, Prompto was tired. He wiped down the counters while a coffee was brewing for a late night college student. She was a cute kid, someone innocent looking with brown hair and honey eyes. Prompto couldn’t tell if she was just naturally flirtatious or if she was interested in him. Either way, he had never really felt interested in anyone. The only time he felt desire… He shuddered and tucked that memory away. 

“My name is Iris,” she said as she sat at the bar. He finished brewing the pour and handed it to her, setting the mug on the bar carefully with a side of cream and sugar for her to add at will. “Do you go to the university?”

“Yes,” Prompto replied politely. His name was on his name badge, so he didn’t elaborate on who he was. Iris was just trying to make casual conversation, but Prompto was a loner and didn’t really want friends. Friends turned out to be people like Loqi. They weren’t helpful or kind or generous. It was better to be alone. “Please enjoy your coffee, Iris.”

The door to the coffee shop opened, and Prompto looked up to greet the customer. The words couldn’t escape his lips.  _ No. This is a bad dream. A nightmare. It has to be. _ But it wasn’t. It was real and true, and everyone could see what he could see. There were three men walking into the cafe, dressed in black suits. The one in the lead was the one who drank Prompto’s blood. He was just as pale, but no longer a statue. He looked… Beautiful. A mess of dark hair and pale skin, eyes that looked like a hurricane, and lips that were supple and pink. 

Behind him was the blind man and the buff man. But it was the man with dark hair that was staring at him, his eyes beckoning him forward. Prompto stood still, his body thrumming in both fear and desire, his mind telling him to run while his heart told him to stay. He was conflicted, and his panic was increasing as they walked towards him, their ethereal beauty like a spider’s web about to trap him forever. The terror gripped him so tightly, that as much as he felt compelled to run, he couldn’t. 

“Prompto?” Iris called. Prompto looked at her, his eyes wide in terror, then back to the door. There was no one there. Had he imagined it? What was going on? “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Y-Yeah,” Prompto replied. He looked to Iris and then to the door again. There was still no one there. His heart was racing, the blood rushing around his body to the point that he could hear it beating in his ears, and he felt like he was trapped. He needed to get out and go back to the dorm. But if he didn’t feel safe at work, where could he feel safe?

The rest of the shift passed with relative ease, save for Prompto’s fear. He was on edge, panicking at each and every noise. When his shift was finally over, he was thankful to get off so he could go home and relax. The manager let him go as they were closing shop, and he quickly took off his apron and stuffed it in his book bag before leaving the cafe. When he was outside, he immediately rushed back to the dorm. 

Prompto was halfway down the street and stopped when he saw the mansion ahead of him. He froze, staring at the building in dismay and a new sense of terror. He had intentionally wanted to avoid the mansion. Without thinking, though, his feet had automatically led him there. It horrified him, and yet when he thought about turning around, he couldn’t. There was something compelling him to go inside the mansion, to see the man. It was a soft voice telling him that he was where he needed to be. But Prompto couldn’t do that. If he did, then he was worried he would be damned.

“Just walk past it,” Prompto told himself, taking a deep breath. He was shaking, his legs felt weak, and his breathing was rapid. “Just walk past it and keep going. Don’t look back.”

He took a step forward, his body tense and about to flee. Shakily, he took one step after another, his heart racing faster as his panic continued to climb. When he reached the gate, he dared sneak a glance at the mansion. As if he was being monitored by an unseen presence, the gate opened slightly with an ominous creek. Prompto stared at it, his heart racing in fear and something else. Excitement. That scared him more than the fear did.

Prompto looked at the gate, telling himself to just walk away. Leave now. Never come back. He took a step, then another, and another. Before he could stop himself, he was on the mansion grounds and the gate had slammed shut behind him. Panicking, Prompto came to his senses and turned around and shook the bars, trying to escape. The gate was locked, and he was trapped. His heart felt like it was going to climb out of his throat with the rate it was palpitating. Perhaps it would burst and he would die of fright. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. 

There was nothing he could do other than approach the mansion and ask to be let out. Prompto looked up at the top of the gate and realized that there were spikes, preventing anyone from climbing in or out. Prompto let out a small whimper, knowing that he was trapped. Why had he even walked by the mansion in the first place, let alone stepped through the gate? He should have known something was going to happen. But why did he feel compelled to walk through the gate at all? What was pulling him forward? What invisible force had him gripped tight, despite his fear?

With a deep breath, Prompto looked back at the mansion in a panic. He told himself he would knock on the door, ring the doorbell, something to see if someone was home. If no one answered then he would have to find another way out. There was no way he would just barge in like he did last time. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, endanger himself like that again. Softly, haltingly, Prompto approached the mansion yet again, wondering why he just kept putting himself in danger when he had successfully avoided it as much as possible his entire life.

Prompto approached the front door and looked at it, wondering just who, or what, would answer on the other side. The light of the moon wasn’t doing anything to help. It only served to cast an eerie glow over the building. All Prompto needed was a thin layer of fog, and he would be right in the middle of a horror movie. It wasn’t the first time he thought his life had become a nightmare, and he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time. Quietly, horrified, he knocked on the door, he waited, and he felt compelled to scream.

The door to the mansion opened, and Prompto expected no one to be on the other side like last time. Instead, the man who was particularly tall and buff opened the door, looking at Prompto with his honey eyes. Prompto took a step back, but the man looked at him with a smile that was both welcoming and menacing. He didn’t know how to take it, and he thought about what he could do to explain himself.

“Come in,” he said as he stepped aside to let Prompto enter. He smiled at him warmly enough, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. And his teeth looked sharper than normal.

“I was just got locked on the grounds,” Prompto explained, trying not to stammer. “I… I was wondering if you c-could let me out? S-Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Come in,” he said again, this time a bit more forcefully. It begged no room for argument, and Prompto stepped inside impulsively. Once he was inside and the front door was closed behind him, he cursed himself silently, damning himself for listening to authority figures as he had been taught at the orphanage. They had very authoritative guardians there, and Prompto learned to behave very quickly. 

Prompto looked around and noticed that there had been a shift in the air. It felt different. More alive. Like there was something stirring there that hadn’t in a long time. There was that same begging, calling that he felt in his soul, and it told him to walk down the hall to the left. He didn’t like that feeling. It felt like someone was controlling his body, someone besides himself. 

“Follow me,” he said as he turned and walked down the hall to the left. Prompto stared at him, but the man kept moving. Awkwardly, Prompto followed him down the hall, their footsteps echoing off of the marble floors in a hollow silence. The man stopped at a set of double doors in the hall, his back to Prompto still. It was as if he just assumed that Prompto was going to follow. Why was Prompto just following him?

Prompto stood behind the man as he opened the set of double doors and opened them with little flourish. He stood to the side and looked at Prompto, wordlessly indicating that he should go inside. Prompto looked at him nervously, then obeyed, walking into the parlor room and looking around in fear. It was difficult to understand what he was doing there or why he was compelled to obey. 

The parlor room had a black loveseat to the right of the room with a coffee table for discussions amongst a group of people. To the left was a fireplace with two black leather chairs and a table for a more intimate discussion. There were two large windows facing the back veranda, a lush garden that had been finely trimmed and groomed, lit by the moon’s natural glow. Prompto wasn’t focused on that. He was focused on the man with dark hair and stormy eyes as he stood by the window, his hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the night sky. He wore a finely tailored black suit, and when he turned to look at him, Prompto found his breath catch. He was so beautiful.

“Hello Lunafreya,” he said as the man closed the doors behind him. Prompto turned and looked at it, a feeling of dread in his stomach. He was trapped. When he turned back around, the man was only inches from him. He smiled at him, his eyes dancing with desire. Prompto felt his heart racing, his cheeks flush. “It has been too long since I have seen you.”

“Who is Lunafreya?” Prompto asked in confusion. “You have the wrong person.”

“Blood doesn’t lie,” he replied. He reached out and touched Prompto’s freckled cheek. His fingers were cold, like ice. “You are Lunafreya. I can see the blue in your eyes. It’s you, my love. You are back.”

Something snapped in Prompto. Something that aggravated him. He swatted the man’s hand away and took a step back, glaring at him angrily. “My name is Prompto Argentum. Not Lunafreya or whoever you’re looking for. Now either let me go or tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Instead of changing his smile, it only brightened. “You have her temper too. It is you.”

“Let me out,” Prompto said. He turned around and pulled on the doors, jiggling the handle. It was either locked or the man on the other side was keeping it closed. “I said, let me out!”

“Relax,” the man said behind him. “I’m not going to hurt you. Let’s talk, and I’ll explain what’s going on.”

Prompto stopped panicking and turned around, looking at him, trying not to be distracted by his beauty. Why did he find him so attractive? He had never found anyone attractive before. And now the compulsion to reach out and touch him was like a force that was driving him forward. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like how there was something within him that drove him to want to follow and speak to him, to know more. He didn’t like how he didn’t feel in control of his own body.

The man moved to the couch and sat down, offering a seat next to him. He smiled at him, waiting for Prompto to sit down next to him. Prompto took a step closer to him, but then he hesitated. There was something in him telling him to go, to walk forward and speak to him. So he stopped, able to understand that it didn’t feel like himself when he felt like he needed to go to him. He stepped closer to the man, but he didn’t sit down, waiting for him to speak.

“You can sit if you’d like,” the man said.

“I’d prefer to stand,” Prompto replied bluntly. He held onto his book bag with one hand, reading to swing it as a weapon if need be. “What the hell is going on?”

“Do you know what my name is?” the man asked. When Prompto shook his head, he sighed and nodded. “My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. The man who let you in is Gladiolus Amicitia, but he goes by Gladio. And I suspect you remember Ignis Scientia.”

Noctis Lucis Caelum? Prompto had heard the blind man, Ignis, call him that. But Noctis Lucis Caelum was the name of one of the Lucis Caelums who died from the sylleblossom disease that swept through Eos. There was no possible way that anyone here in Eos had the same name as him. The only Lucis Caelum who was alive today was Ardyn, and he was a well renowned philanthropist who never had any children. 

“You go by Prompto Argentum in this life?” Noctis continued, although the question was clearly rhetorical. “I suppose that makes sense, since you’re now male. That’s a bit of a surprise. Prompto… Have you ever felt like there’s a missing piece of your life, like something is pulling you towards a future that you just need to get to, if only you could see it?”

Prompto felt his heart stutter, wondering how Noctis was able to pin that emotion with perfect clarity. “I’m an orphan,” he said indignantly. “Every orphan feels that way. It’s nothing special or new.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Noctis said with a sympathetic nod. He crossed one leg over the other and looked at Prompto with a sad smile. “This is something different, though. Something more. And I suspect you know what I mean. The truth is, Prompto, that you are the reincarnation of the woman I love. Her name was Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The way it was explained to me is that you two share one vessel, but there is your soul and hers within it. So while you may have one body, you have the soul of both Prompto and Lunafreya, combined into a singular entity.”

“So what?” Prompto asked incredulously. “You’re the reincarnation of Noctis and you’ve come back to awaken Lunafreya or whatever?”

“I wish it was that simple,” Noctis replied. “I am a vampire, Prompto. A creature of the night. When our souls bind to a human’s, there are two choices. We can either turn them, or we can wait for them to be reincarnated. I have been asleep for a long time. The pull that you felt, that was Lunafreya beckoning you to me. Your soul is in the driver’s seat, it seems, while she is just an unconscious force pushing you onward. Towards me.”

“And what do you want from me?” Prompto asked, his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like he knew the answer. And as ridiculous as it was, Prompto believed him.

“I want you,” Noctis replied. “You are the reincarnation of the love of my life. I cannot let you go now that I have you. And maybe one day, the real Lunafreya will resurface.”

“No,” Prompto said immediately. “What you’re asking is for me to die, aren’t you? Well, I hate to break it to you, Noctis Lucis Caelum or whoever the fuck you are. It’s not happening. You’re stuck with Prompto Argentum in this world. If you have a problem with it, then go back to your crypt or whatever and wait for her to be reincarnated again.”

He turned around to leave, walking to the door. As he reached for it, Noctis suddenly appeared in front of him, moving impossibly fast. Prompto let out a scream in fear, and Noctis caught his wrist before he could pull it away. His hand was icy and freezing, like death, and Prompto pulled away from him. Noctis was stronger though, and he held onto his wrist firmly.

“I have waited for two hundred years,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto with fiercely intense eyes. “I am not going to let you go. If you don’t want to surrender, then I will make you fall in love with me. It doesn’t matter if it’s you in control or her. I won’t leave Lunafreya ever again.”

Noctis reached over as if he was going to kiss Prompto’s neck. Or bite it.  _ The silver necklace. _ The thought came to him suddenly, and with his free hand he grabbed the pendant and flashed it in front of Noctis. He pulled away, hissing at it, his vampiric fangs bared. It was all Prompto needed. He wrenched open the door and ran down the hall wildly. When he reached the front door he noticed it was locked still, and he began to bang on it and push and pull until it gave way and he was free.

Prompto fled for a second time from the mansion. He ran to the gate and saw it was open. Without hesitating he kept running, fear compelling him forward. If Noctis was telling the truth, which Prompto grimly suspected he was, then it was only a matter of time before he took control and forced him to surrender his body for his lost love. Or he would do anything to have Prompto fall in love with him and surrender it willingly. Either way, Prompto had the sense that he was damned.


	4. Doubt and Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is full of doubts

“That’s not exactly the best way to seduce the person who is your reincarnated beloved,” Ignis pointed out as Noctis watched Prompto flee from the mansion. He could feel a piece of him leaving with the blond. “If you want to actually convince him to surrender, then you might need to be a little bit more graceful.”

“I’ll send him the usual gifts and such,” Noctis offered with a dismissive wave. “It won’t be long until he’s begging me to love him.”

“Wow,” Gladio said as he stepped into the room. “I didn’t realize you’d turn out to be such a dick after this.”

“He’s still cranky from being asleep for so long,” Ignis offered, speaking about him as if he wasn’t in the room. Noctis clenched his fists angrily. It was the entire reason why he hated being a Lucis Caelum so much when he was human. Everyone was so quick to talk about him as if he wasn’t even there. “Once he feeds more, he’ll feel better.”

“Or maybe I’m just tired of waiting,” Noctis snapped. That wasn’t what was bothering him, though. What bothered him was when Prompto was clearly afraid of him, his heart ached for  _ him _ , not for Lunafreya. When he stared into his eyes, Noctis could see the purple hue there, the beautiful glimpses of who he was mingled with Lunafreya. And he saw Prompto’s pouting lips, his freckled face, and thought he was beautiful. 

Noctis told himself it was because Lunafreya was in Prompto’s body as well. He couldn’t be attracted to a man, particularly since he was in love with Lunafreya still. After all, hadn’t he slept for a couple hundred years just to have her in his life again? It didn’t make any sense. Why was it that when he looked at Prompto he felt his heart stirring in a way that not even Lunafreya could match? Or was it all just Lunafreya in the first place?

“Whatever the case may be,” Ignis commented, pulling him from his thoughts. “I think having some tact may help in the future. But we can always try it your way first.”

“I’m hungry,” Noctis replied sullenly, ignoring his companions entirely. “I need to eat.”

“Well that sounds like the same old Noctis we know and love,” Gladio said with a laugh. Noctis gave him a glare, but Gladio only smiled back at him. “Be careful out there, Noct. The world’s changed a lot. There’s a lot of technology out there that makes it easier for us to get caught. I know you’re smart, but just be cautious.”

“I understand,” Noctis replied honestly. He had been asleep for a long time, and everything down to people’s fashion sense confused him. With a sigh, Noctis made his way out of the mansion, moving faster than humanly possible. It almost felt like flying, and Noctis delighted in being able to stretch his limbs and exercise for the first time in so long.

Everything felt freeing about being a vampire. People assumed being a vampire was a terrible thing, a dreadful curse that needed to be eradicated. Noctis didn’t feel that way. It felt like freedom, like choice. He was no longer confined to living as a Lucis Caelum and could instead choose his own fate and destiny. While he told himself that fate and destiny was with Lunafreya, his mind immediately thought of Prompto. It was enough to distract him.

Noctis let out a startled cry as he felt the sharp pain of silver binding to his skin. He fell onto the soft damp grass of the park he was running through, his fangs bared and ready for an attack. Quickly, he turned and saw that his legs were bound in silver. Only one type of person knew how to use that. Hunters.

He looked at the greying men as they approached him, decked out in holsters with weapons and tactical gear on. Noctis wasn’t used to seeing anyone dressed that way, but he couldn’t help but admit that it looked a bit lighter for wear than the typical garb he was used to. There was little time to think about that, though. Wincing in pain, he unwrapped the silver around them just as the one man with a rather wiry beard stuck a rifle in his face.

“Never thought ya’d wake up,” he said, practically spitting at him. Noctis glared up at him, hissing as he tossed the silver chain to the side. “But now that ya are awake, we’re giving you a choice.”   
  


“I don’t even know who you two are,” Noctis replied scathingly. “Other than two humans playing at being a hero.”

“We’re hunters,” the other man replied. “Hired by Ardyn Lucis Caelum, your relative. I’m Weskham and that’s Cid. And we happen to know who your current target is personally.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis asked as he stood up, not at all intimidated by the two men. He was older than they were, hungrier than they were. “And who is that?”

“Prompto Argentum,” Cid spat out. Noctis felt an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. How did two hunters know who Prompto was? He felt an impulse to protect him from the two. Hunters were usually a reckless sort, angry and blinded by some sort of vendetta. How could he explain to them that he didn’t kill humans? He just took what he needed to survive.

That wasn’t what bothered him, though. He was terrified of them somehow involving Prompto in whatever plan they had to kill him. It had to be because of Lunafreya. Otherwise he wouldn’t have felt so protective of Prompto to begin with. But he thought about Prompto’s freckles, his eyes, his lips… He had to dismiss the intrusive thoughts. Right now he needed to focus, not to wonder if he was thinking about Prompto or Lunafreya. 

“How do you know Prompto?” Noctis asked them. “If you hurt him then-”

“What are ya worried about, vampire?” Cid snapped. “You live by killing others.”

“No,” Noctis said angrily. “I don’t. I don’t kill people. Because I consider them to be more than food. Can you say the same for the meat you eat? Do you look at cows and think that they have a soul like I look at humans? That’s what I can’t stand about hunters. You’re a bunch of hypocrites.”

“Just stay away from Prompto,” Weskham said. “He’s a talented young mind with a bright future ahead of him. He doesn’t need you to ruin it because you get a little thirsty.”

Noctis was confused. How did they know Prompto exactly? “As far as I know, Prompto doesn’t have any family.”

“He’s our student,” Weskham explained, making Noctis look at him in perplexed amusement. “He has a bright future in photography, something you probably know next to nothing about. Don’t ruin his dreams because of your selfishness.”

“I think it’s up to Prompto to decide what he wants,” Noctis reasoned. He smiled at them menacingly. “If he decides to be with me, then he has that right.”

“If ya so much as kill one person, we will know,” Cid said, keeping his gun trained on him. “And if you do anything to Prompto without his consent, we will definitely know. Consider this your warning.”

“Why not just kill me now?” Noctis pointed out as they turned to walk away. “Shouldn’t you just get it over with?”

“The only reason we’re sparing you is because your relative is our boss and he was somehow told you were a good one,” Weskham replied. “So you get one chance. But we are watching.”

“I got it,” Noctis said dismissively. He wondered what his relative was like, but he thought it was best saved for another night. Right now he was hungry and he needed to eat. 

The silver burns on his legs and hands were already healed, but Noctis waited for the hunters to be far out of his line of sight before taking a step anyway. He didn’t trust hunters, just as hunters didn’t trust him. While there seemed to be changes from long ago until now, the only truth that Noctis knew was that hunters were there to kill any supernatural entity they came across. And for some reason, most hunters had a personal vendetta against vampires. Ignis had always said it was due to their inability to stay young forever or somehow thought most of them killed at will. If that happened, then vampires would have eradicated humanity long ago. Whatever the reason, Noctis considered it just to be annoying. Most of them weren’t even smart enough to handle a hunt. 

Noctis was true to his word. His victim was only drained enough for Noctis to sate his hunger but not enough to kill her. This was the way he had done it before he had slept, and it was the way he would continue to do it. Once he was satisfied, he paused, wondering why they were so overprotective of Prompto. Did they really just consider his talents worth saving? Or were they just trying to lure him into a trap?

The chill in the air called out to Noctis as the leaves blew through the trees in the park, and he felt the call beckoning him forward. It would always be easy to track him down, and he ran until he was at a university, looking at a towering dorm room. There were several lights on, but only one caught Noctis’s eye. There was a shadow moving in it that to the human eye would be imperceptible. Noctis knew it was Prompto.

He considered going to see him, but something stayed his hand. It was a fresh uncertainty that he had never felt before. Noctis had always been so sure that Lunafreya was the one meant for him, to the point that he was willing to wait for her to be reincarnated. Yet as he stared at Prompto through the window, he felt something else blossoming in his chest, a yearning that he had never before experienced. 

“It has to be because of Luna,” Noctis muttered as he walked away at a human pace. It would only ever be because of Luna. So he would do whatever he could to seduce Prompto, to make him love him, so he could get Luna back. 

Noctis turned back and looked at Prompto again, the yearning in his heart not quite going away. The sooner the better, he realized. That way he wouldn’t feel anymore doubt in his mind, in his heart. He would be with Luna and everything would be right. Noctis just had to ignore the pain in his soul that told him that he was headed down the wrong path.


	5. Spoiled

Prompto hoped that things would turn out to be a big joke or a nightmare or something to prove that it wasn’t coming true. But then the gifts started arriving in his dorm. Lavish gifts of jewelry, flowers, headpieces, and paintings. They continued long after Prompto was tired and annoyed by them. They continued long after Loqi was asking him what twink was sending him the gifts. They continued long after Prompto started rejecting them in their entirety. 

To say that Prompto was annoyed was an understatement. Prompto received gift after gift, only to be greeted by Noctis showing up outside the dormitory, wanting to speak with him. He wanted nothing to do with Noctis, but he thought about Loqi being in danger and ultimately conceded to go on late night walks with him. At first, Noctis didn’t bring up the gifts at all. He just smiled at him with that leering and lustful smile that Prompto hated. But then he asked Prompto how he liked the presents, and Prompto had to be honest with him. 

“I hate them,” Prompto replied when he asked after about a month and a half of Prompto receiving and rejecting the gifts. Noctis looked at him in surprise. “They’re all presumptuous, way too feminine, and definitely something someone would have liked a couple hundred years ago. I’m guessing you bought them all based on what Lunafreya would have liked.”

“Well, yeah,” Noctis said in surprise. He always dressed in a dark black suit, looking like he stepped out of the painting in the foyer of the mansion. “You are the same person.”

“No we are not!” Prompto snapped, looking at him angrily. “If you think that’s the case, then you need to just stop! I’m tired of it already! I don’t want to be someone who you are pursuing only because you just want me to die. You might be a vampire with no conscience, but I’m not. I am a living, breathing human being with a soul of my own. My thoughts are my own, and Lunafreya had no impact on them! If you don’t like it, then just kill me already and wait for her to reincarnate again!”

Prompto stormed off before Noctis could say anything, and for a time the gifts stopped. The last thing he needed was Loqi to keep giving him a hard time for what someone else was doing. The next day he got up and looked at the gifts that were still in the dormroom. It was all expensive stuff, but he hated every bit of it. When he had offered the gifts to Loqi to give to someone he liked, his roommate became very sullen and angry with him. The only thing Prompto could do with the gifts was to give them all back to Noctis.

Except Noctis didn’t show up the next night, or the next, or the next. In fact, the gifts stopped coming and Noctis stopped showing up. Prompto knew that he should have felt relieved for it, but instead he felt alone, like part of him was missing. It only angered him further, knowing it was Lunafreya’s soul that was making him feel that way. Several times he cursed himself for being born with two souls in his body, and he cursed Lunafreya even more for making things difficult for him. Why did she have to choose him?

“Are you going to get rid of this shit?” Loqi asked him one night, making Prompto’s temper flare and immediately turn to anxiety. The last thing he needed was his roommate and his bully to give him a hard time for something that was out of his control. “It’s getting annoying to look at.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Prompto snapped, looking at the pile of items on his side of the room at the foot of the bed. “I hate it all.”

“You mean your mysterious lover didn’t consult you first?” Loqi barked in laughter. “I thought you two would have made a public display of it at this rate.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I’m not dating anyone. It’s just some nut job who can’t take no for an answer.”

_ A nutjob vampire who is seeking to have his long lost lover take over my body. _ That wasn’t something he could easily explain to Loqi or to anyone. He wanted nothing more than to just put this behind him. Maybe getting rid of the gifts would relieve the burden once and for all. He resolved to take the gifts to the mansion and leave them there for good. Then he could forget all about this weird bump in his life.

“So you’re single?” Loqi asked him. There was a glimmer in his eye that Prompto didn’t recognize. If he didn’t know any better, Loqi almost looked hopeful.

“Yes, I am single,” Prompto elaborated. He flopped on his bed unceremoniously, pulling out his camera so he could look through his current photos. Some were decent, but he was mostly telling himself to get back out there and keep pursuing perfection. It was the constant struggle of an artist. He was never satisfied with his work. Prompto looked up for a moment, shocked when Loqi was standing next to his bed, his eyes staring at Prompto with something he hadn’t seen before in him. “What?”

“I thought I could keep it suppressed for all this time,” Loqi nearly whispered as he leaned over Prompto, putting his hands on either side of him, resting them on the bed. “But seeing someone trying to buy your love… I can’t keep it back anymore. Prompto… I’ve loved you from the very beginning. Why do you think I’ve been so mean to you?”

“Because you’re a jerk?” Prompto tried, but Loqi was leaning closer to his lips. He didn’t like it. His pulse was racing, and he needed to get out. Panicking, he lifted a hand to push Loqi away, but his roommate grabbed his wrist and held it still, much stronger than Prompto was. “Let me go!”

Loqi didn’t let him go, though. He was trying to overpower Prompto, and he was going to succeed. Prompto began to struggle against him, but Loqi moved in to kiss him. Before he could, there was a loud banging over by their door. They both turned, Loqi still holding onto Prompto, as the door burst open and Noctis stepped into the room, looking at Loqi with a wrath that terrified Prompto. He tried to shrink back, but Loqi was still gripping him tightly.

“Get off him,” Noctis commanded Loqi. Loqi immediately let go of Prompto and took a step back, as if something had overwhelmed him to listen to Noctis’s order. Noctis stepped forward as Prompto scrambled off of the bed, falling onto the floor behind Noctis. The vampire didn’t put his hands on Loqi, but he looked at him with violent eyes that were glowing purple. “You will not hurt Prompto again. He is not yours to control or covet. If he wants you, then he will make it known. And I believe he has told you that he does not want you.”

“I understand,” Loqi said in a monotone. He was definitely entranced by something. Prompto couldn’t focus on him, though. He could only focus on Noctis’s piercing eyes. His heart was racing, but he couldn’t tell if it was in excitement or in fear. All he knew was that his body was tingling.

Noctis paused when he looked at Loqi. Then, he turned to look at Prompto, the purple glow in his eyes slowly fading away. His gaze softened as he looked at Prompto on the floor behind him, but Prompto’s heart rate wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. Noctis’s gaze went to the pile of unused and unappreciated gifts, then he looked back at Prompto. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Noctis said with a forlorn glance. He held out his hand for Prompto to take. “Can we go on a walk?”

Prompto only nodded, too afraid to say no. Noctis held out his hand, and Prompto took it shakily, unsure of what was going to happen. Was Noctis going to kill him? Or did he figure out how to bring Lunafreya forward and he just needed to do whatever magic it took to complete the ritual? When Noctis pulled him to his feet, though, there was a look in his eyes that made Prompto hesitate. Was it remorse? Grief? He wasn’t sure.

Noctis grabbed a jacket for Prompto and put it around his shoulders as they walked outside. The night air had begun to get a bit chillier in the night, a promise that winter was on its way. Prompto was chilled to the bone for other reasons, though, and he pulled his arms through the sleeves gratefully. Noctis was silent for a time as they walked together, and Prompto was wondering if he was ever going to say anything. Then he noticed that Noctis was quiet just long enough for Prompto’s heart rate to calm down, his breathing not to be as intense, and his fear to almost entirely go away. It was almost as if Noctis actually cared about him.

“You live with that man?” Noctis asked Prompto. “I’m unfamiliar with what is normal these days.”

“He’s my roommate,” Prompto explained. “At the university we have dorms where we get paired with people. I got paired with him and have been unable to avoid him since middle school. I didn’t think that… Wait, what did you do to him?”

“I told him what I should have told myself when I first woke up,” Noctis said as he looked up at the night sky. Prompto paused, looking at Noctis as he stared upwards. There was something so perfect about him in that moment, as if he was more human than Prompto realized. The wind blew through his hair, making the strands drift around him like dark petals of a flower. “I just said it with more force so he wouldn’t try to hurt you again.”

“Uh, thanks I guess,” Prompto replied awkwardly. They were standing by a circular fountain with a sculpture of Leviathan in the middle, turned off so no water could spout out of it. There were several lamp posts, washing over them with an orange glow that tinted the world a strange color. Prompto sat on the edge of the fountain, the stone cool to the touch, while he looked at Noctis underneath the lamplight. 

“You shouldn’t thank me,” Noctis said somberly. He turned to Prompto, looking at him with a pain that Prompto hadn’t seen before. It was almost as if Noctis was staring at him for the first time since they met, not beyond him at what he desired. “What I’ve done is no better than what he did. If anything, it’s worse.”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asked. He couldn’t quite trust Noctis. Not yet at least. For all he knew, Noctis was just saying what he wanted to hear so he could get his way. 

Noctis sighed and sat next to Prompto, making the blond’s hair stand on end. There was both a strange fear and an even stranger desire pulsing within him, an odd mix that turned to electricity from just being close to Noctis. He told himself it was Lunafreya’s desire that he was feeling, but then he thought about how beautiful Noctis was and knew he was lying to himself. Maybe that was his vampiric allure. Or maybe Prompto was just going mad. 

“I’ve put you in a terrible position,” Noctis explained. “You’re you, with your own thoughts and feelings and emotions. And the moment you declined to just give up your life, I only thought about getting Lunafreya back. I didn’t see you as a person, but as a conquest. Just like that pigeon-livered flapdoodle.”

Prompto looked at him, perplexed, before he burst out laughing. Noctis returned the look, but Prompto couldn’t help it. “Pigeon-livered flapdoodle? What the hell?”

“Oh,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto with a sudden sheepishness that Prompto could almost see him blush. Were vampires even able to blush? “I’m still not used to whatever phrases you use now. Pigeon-livered is… cowardly, I guess is the closest. And a flapdoodle is… Well someone who can’t, I think the term is, get it up?”

Prompto nodded, still laughing. “I think I might steal that phrase. That’s a good one.”

“Yeah?” Noctis asked, his features softened as he smiled. “I could teach you more, you know. But, that’s besides the point.” He waved his hand dismissively, as if trying to bring the main topic back into focus. “Prompto, I didn’t treat you like a person. I only saw you for what you are carrying, not who you are. I know I might not be able to be with Lunafreya ever again because it’s your choice, and that’s fine. But I’d like to at least get to know you so maybe we can stay friends and I can keep you close. Just to make sure you’re safe.”

Prompto was taken aback by those words. He didn’t expect Noctis to have a change of heart, well, ever. From all the presents and the constant badgering, and the fact that Noctis never once treated him like a person, Prompto thought that Noctis' changing was completely out of the picture. But now, seeing how sad and alone he looked, Prompto couldn’t help but feel something for him. Perhaps it was his overly empathetic heart or perhaps it was Lunafreya’s soul compelling him to keep Noctis around, but he felt like he couldn’t just cut him off for good.

“Sure,” Prompto said as he looked down at his hands. He fidgeted nervously, thinking about how Noctis wanted him for Lunafreya existing within him. It was a false friendship, something forced that naturally came with the deal, but it didn’t mean Prompto had to like it. After all, it would be an entirely different story than hearing Noctis confess he loved him. But that was an insane idea, one that would never happen. It was a thought Prompto attributed to Noctis’s own allure as a vampire and as a generally handsome man. 

“Really?” Noctis asked in obvious surprise. “Well… Can I ask you to move in with me? I don’t like you being around that guy at all.”

Prompto gave him a look that told him everything he needed to hear. “And living with three vampires, one who only wants to be around me because there’s another soul in my body, is safer?”

“You’re right,” Noctis admitted. Prompto didn’t know why his heart ached by such an admission. Was he supposed to hear anything differently than Noctis only wanting him for what he had no choice in? “I mean, I do want to get to know you, Prompto. That is genuine. Please don’t misunderstand. I don’t even know how I’d make it work with Lunafreya even if she did take over your body. I’m not a pillow biter after all.”

Prompto didn’t need him to explain that term for him to fully understand what he meant. He considered telling Noctis about the advancements in gender reassignment surgery, but he stopped himself. That would only support Noctis’s cause to get him to give up his life. Instead, he sighed and looked down at his hands again, trying to think of the right words to say.

“Well then you should know that I’m pansexual,” Prompto told him. Noctis looked at him in puzzlement, making him sigh again. There was two hundred years of history for Noctis to catch up on. “I am attracted to people regardless of their gender. Don’t worry, I’m not going to fuck everything that walks by or anything like that.”

“No, I didn’t think you would,” Noctis replied. He looked at Prompto, though, with a sudden longing that scared him. It was the fear that told him that he wanted to kiss him. Noctis leaned forward, his lips suddenly so close to Prompto’s. “I’ve never kissed a man before.”

Noctis said the words like a breath of a whisper, and Prompto felt himself caving to his gaze. Then he remembered himself and he pulled himself away. “I’m not someone for you to experiment on.”

“You’re right,” Noctis said as he pulled away suddenly. “You know, vampires can glamor their prey. It’s like a spell that makes them easy to manipulation or suggestion. That’s what I did to your roommate back there.”

“Try it on me then,” Prompto said fiercely. “That way you’ll know for sure if I’m prey or not.”

It was a challenge that Prompto knew he would lose. What if he was glamored and Lunafreya came forward and didn’t let him go? He didn’t like the thought at all. But Noctis was already starting, staring at him intensely as his eyes glowed that beautiful purple violet hue. It was certainly entrancing and enticing, but Prompto didn’t feel any different.

“Tell me your darkest desire,” Noctis breathed.

“No,” Prompto replied. Noctis blinked rapidly, his eyes returning to the same stormy blue-greys that they always were.

“How did you do that?” Noctis asked in surprise. “No one, not even Lunafreya could fight that.”

Prompto shrugged and looked away from Noctis. “Maybe you’re not that good.” He looked at the pendant he kept around his neck and showed it to Noctis. “Does this have something to do with it?”

Noctis stared at it, clearly loathing the silver, but he ultimately shook his head. “Silver just burns. Same as Ifrit’s fire. Silver’s easier to find, but Ifrit’s fire is permanent. That’s what happened to Ignis. He’s a better vampire than all of us, anyway. I need to do some research to figure out why you’re immune to it. Not that I’m complaining. If anything, it’s a good thing if it applies to all vampires.”

“Hmm… Maybe I’m just weird,” Prompto said with a shrug. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone thought that about me.”

“You don’t talk about yourself in a very decent manner,” Noctis pointed out with a frown. “Why is that?”

“Well let’s see,” Prompto said, counting on his hand as he spoke. “I am an orphan, been bullied my entire life, was attacked by my roommate, and now a vampire is trying to kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Noctis said quietly. “I promise, Prompto. I didn’t realize life was hard for you. I’m sorry. I haven’t made things easier.”

“Nope,” Prompto said simply. He felt bad for saying it, though. He sighed and looked at Noctis. “There’s no way you could have known. As long as you’re not going to kill me anymore…”

Prompto didn’t even know what he was saying. Why was he even giving Noctis a second chance? The logical side of him told him to run away and never look back. But he had a feeling that Noctis would somehow find him no matter where he was. If there was such a thing as fate, it was doing everything to keep them together, for Noctis and Lunafreya’s sakes. He was just a pawn in the way of a king and a queen. 

“I promise,” Noctis said honestly. “And when a vampire makes a promise then it cannot be easily broken. Look, it’s starting already.”

Prompto looked down at his wrist in shock. There was a small tattoo on his wrist, looking like a barcode. He had never thought about getting a tattoo, but now that it was there, he couldn’t help but feel that it was a natural addition to who he was. It didn’t hurt. If anything, it felt comfortable and welcoming. Was a promise from a vampire supposed to feel that way?

“Thank you,” Prompto said in a hushed voice as he looked down at his wrist. “So… What happens if you break a promise?”

“I’ll be in excruciating agony for about one hundred years,” Noctis explained. “It’ll drive me mad and I’ll beg for death once it’s over.”

“Does… Does turning someone into a vampire count as dying?” Prompto asked, his heart beating rapidly. What was he expecting from that? Nothing, he realized. He just needed to know if Noctis could potentially turn his body once Lunafreya took over. With a start, he knew it was only a matter of time before Noctis got his way. He felt sad, depressed, his heart aching for a reason he couldn’t say. And resigned. He was resigned to his fate when the day rightfully came. He just wanted a little more time.

“No, it doesn’t,” Noctis replied. He eyed Prompto as if a sudden thought came over him, but then he shook his head. “It’s not something that should lightly be done either.”

“How did… Is it a personal question to ask how you three became vampires?” Prompto asked him. He thought he was asking something very personal.

“It is a personal question,” Noctis explained. “But I don’t mind telling you. Some vampire bit me a long time ago when I was the prince of Lucis. It was revenge for my father slighting him. I changed Ignis and Gladio myself. Gladio asked, and Ignis was hurt and dying. At first I refused, but when I changed Gladio, it seemed natural to save Ignis. They were always like brothers to me, and Ignis and Gladio have always loved each other.”

“Well it’s good to know you’re not a bigot or anything,” Prompto considered. “I’m sorry your life was taken from you.”

“No one’s apologized for that before,” Noctis said, his eyes downcast. “I… I think I’ve misjudged you greatly. I really would like to get to know you, Prompto. As a friend. And now you know I won’t kill you. Or hurt you. Or do anything without your consent.”

“Thanks Noctis,” Prompto said when he looked down and saw two diamonds on either side of the tattoo, adorning it with the new promises. “I guess we can give it a go. As friends. I need to go back inside and make sure Loqi isn’t shitting himself from fear. Plus I have class tomorrow.”

“Can I see you soon?” Noctis asked him as Prompto stood. Prompto felt a pain in his heart, knowing he just wanted to be near Lunafreya’s soul.

“Sure thing, bud,” Prompto replied with a smile that he didn’t feel. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote his phone number on Noctis’s palm. “Just call or text me. Ask your friends what that means. They’ll be able to help.”

“Thanks,” Noctis muttered, looking down at the number like he was staring at a foreign language. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out. Even if I hate this century.”

“You’re just not used to it yet,” Prompto explained. “See you later.”

Prompto walked away before Noctis could say anything else. When he got back to his dorm, Loqi was asleep in his own bed, the lights still turned on. Despite seeing what had happened, Prompto made sure that Loqi was breathing before he got changed for bed and turned the lights off. Laying in his bed, an overwhelming grief came over him. The only thing he could think of was how much Noctis was pretending to like him when he didn’t care about him at all. And Prompto knew that he cared a great deal for Noctis. Why should he? It didn’t make sense.

He spent much of his night crying into his pillow, wanting the pain that he felt to stop. Prompto didn’t want to care about anyone. The last thing he needed was to care about someone who loved someone else. And now he put him in the worst situation. Noctis wanted to get to know him, to get to know the person who would eventually give up his life for Lunafreya to take over. Additionally, Noctis had promised not to do so much as anything with him without his consent. Prompto would have to give him permission to have Lunafreya take over. Or he would have to do it himself.


	6. Falling Slowly

Prompto thought that Noctis wasn’t going to come visit. Not for a while at least. But he started making appearances regularly, going on walks with him and trying to learn all he could about him. Prompto couldn’t trust it. Each time he spoke with Noctis, he had to put his guard up and remind himself that Noctis was doing it because of Lunafreya. It had nothing to do with him.

Even though Prompto had trouble trusting Noctis, he found that he increasingly enjoyed his company. Prompto taught him a lot about modern Eos, including how to text and make phone calls. He even helped Noctis set up a social media profile, but Noctis had said that he wasn’t likely to use it that much. So Prompto showed him that he had one as well, and Noctis readily started using it. Prompto couldn’t help but wonder if he was just staring in longing at the blue parts of his eyes. 

He never let on to Noctis about how he genuinely felt regarding the situation. If anything, it only made him more guarded. There were many nights that he would return to his dorm room in tears, but in front of Noctis he just acted like everything was okay. He was beginning to learn about Noctis, to learn about his life before and his life now. It only made it harder for Prompto when he realized that he genuinely liked him. Even if it was as friends, it was still difficult for him to reconcile that Noctis wanted him dead. And Prompto was beginning to worry that it wasn’t as friends.

About two months after Noctis had made his promise, Prompto had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. He would go to school, work, then go on a stroll with Noctis and typically take photos to work on his portfolio. Noctis would only watch him, as if admiring his talent, and mention how he had a keen eye for things. Prompto just assumed he was pointing out that he coveted his eyes because it was the only visible part of Lunafreya on him. It was a painful truth that Prompto had to constantly remind himself of, a horrible dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

_ Hey Prompto! Look! I’m   
_ _ texting! Lol (that the right  
_ _ term right?) Are we up for  
_ _ the usual tonight?  
_ _ -Noctis _

Prompto got the text shortly after the sun went down. With a sigh, he couldn’t help but smile at it, although he knew that he shouldn’t be happy to receive a text from him. Luckily, or unluckily, Prompto had work until closing that night. It would be late before he got out. It didn’t help that he had a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach, or that he felt like he shouldn’t look forward to hearing from Noctis as much as he did. He sent Noctis a reply, telling himself that the night off from Noctis would be a chance to give him clarity.

_ You used it right haha. I’m  
_ _ sorry but I’m working tonight.  
_ _ Looks like I won’t be able to make  
_ __ it. My shift doesn’t get done until 10.  
_ Also you don’t have to sign your name.  
_ __ I have your number saved.

He sent the text, hoping that Noctis just got the hint and understood that it was not a night for them to go for a walk. Prompto had to be up early for school on most days, and he had already been sacrificing his sleep to stay up late to be with Noctis. Increasingly he was exhausted, nearly falling asleep in class or standing up several times. Grateful for the free coffee while on shift, Prompto had a few double or triple espressos every time he worked. It didn’t necessarily help with the exhaustion, but it kept him awake.

“You look tired,” Iris, now a regular, offered as she sat at the bar where she had a textbook out and a cup of tea. “Have you been sleeping?”

“Not really,” Prompto admitted honestly. There was no harm in telling her that he wasn’t resting. She had a tendency to flirt with people who came in, regardless of gender, and Prompto largely ignored it. Whenever she tried to flirt with him, he would just tolerate it until she ran out of things to say. 

“That’s not good,” Iris replied as the door to the cafe opened. “Maybe you’re working too hard?”

“Hmm, maybe,” Prompto said noncommittally. He looked up at the customer walking in and did a double take. “Noctis? What are you doing here?”

“I thought you could use some company,” Noctis said as he sat next to Iris at the bar. He was dressed in casual clothing for once. The black jeans, black V-neck shirt, and black jacket he wore suited him rather well. Prompto tried not to stare. Even if he knew that Noctis would never desire  _ him _ , he did know that Noctis was objectively attractive. “Maybe work will go by faster at this rate.”

Prompto nodded and looked at him. “Do you want anything here? Or is that a stupid question?”

“No, it’s not a stupid question,” Noctis replied with a bright smile. “I’m content just to watch.”

“Alright,” Prompto said as another customer came up to the register and requested a cappuccino. He was focused on work as he heard Iris talking to Noctis, ignoring the jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t matter who he flirted with. Noctis didn’t want him. In the end he would always place second.

“So you’re new around here,” Iris said to Noctis flirtatiously. “Do you go to the university?”

“I’ve actually been here a long time,” Noctis replied. Prompto glanced up and saw he was smiling. He tried to ignore his jealousy as he frothed the milk for the cappuccino. “But I don’t go to the university, and I’m a bit of a night person. So I don’t get out much.”

“Oh really?” Iris asked with a giggle. What was so interesting about that? “I bet you get into all sorts of things at night.”

“Primarily it’s evening strolls through the park,” Noctis said. Prompto couldn’t help but notice that Noctis seemed to be flirting with Iris in return. He came around the bar and walked the cappuccino to the customer since it wasn’t busy. When he turned back around and made his way back, Noctis caught him around the waist with one arm. Prompto was both annoyed and exhilarated to feel his touch. “I’m usually going with Prompto on those walks.”

“Oh so that’s why you’re so tired,” Iris pointed out. Prompto stifled a sigh, and Noctis looked at him curiously. “He’s keeping you up all night.”

It wasn’t difficult to catch her meaning. Prompto rolled his eyes and untangled himself from Noctis’s arms before walking behind the counter. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Noctis was looking at him in concern. The only reason he was likely concerned was because Lunafreya was a part of him. Since he was tired then she might feel tired as well.

“Why haven’t you told me that you’re not getting enough sleep?” Noctis asked Prompto, his eyes soft and his lips downturned in a frown. 

Prompto shrugged. It was getting harder and harder to contain his jealousy, not just at Iris but at Lunafreya as well. Iris was currently leaning towards Noctis, her hand on his arm. “Didn’t seem important.”

“Of course it’s important,” Noctis insisted, ignoring Iris completely. “I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“Why? So Lunafreya can feel all cozy and warm?” Prompto snapped in annoyance. Noctis looked shocked. Once more, Prompto sighed. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the counters. “Just forget it, Noctis. It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, who’s Lunafreya?” Iris asked, interrupting the conversation. Good. If she kept Noctis distracted then Prompto didn’t have to deal with it. “Speaking of which, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“What?” Noctis asked, clearly focused on something else. “Oh, it’s Noctis.” He immediately turned the conversation back to Prompto. “I don’t mind calling it quits early or giving you time to rest. You just have to tell me.”

“I said it’s not a big deal,” Prompto said forcefully. “I get rest on the weekends.”

It wasn’t necessarily a lie. On weekends he would typically sleep in, which wasn’t particularly late anyway since he was used to getting up early. Staying up late had taken its toll, but Prompto also got a lot of quality photos during his evening walks. He needed to spend the time on his portfolio and told himself that he was going out of his way for his work, not for Noctis. It was an excuse, a lame one, and he knew it. Especially now since he heard Iris flirting with Noctis, and it was obviously making him very jealous.

“Noctis? That’s an unusual name,” Iris giggled, trying to bring herself back into the conversation. Prompto went back to work, not wanting to listen to Iris trying to worm her way into Noctis’s heart.

He stood with his back turned to them, wiping down the counter behind him, gripping the rag tightly. He felt jealousy and anger seething through him, compelling him to snap at Iris and tell her that Noctis wasn’t interested. But then he had to check himself, like a sinister voice laughing in the back of his mind.  _ He’s not interested in you either. Not unless your name is Lunafreya. _

“Prompto, are you okay?” Noctis asked, ignoring Iris completely. Shoulders tense, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists, Prompto turned around and gave Noctis a forced smile. “Something seems off.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto said through gritted teeth. “I have to get back to work.”

Prompto turned back to his work, ignoring the stare from Noctis. Iris continued to prattle on, trying to gain Noctis’s attention, which seemed to be working. Eventually Noctis indulged her in a conversation, and it only escalated the jealousy and anger Prompto was feeling. Either Noctis was completely unaware or he knew exactly what he was doing. Noctis turned his full attention to Iris and was even flirting back with her. Prompto tried to remind himself that his jealousy was entirely due to Lunafreya being within him, but he knew it wasn’t the case. The tattoo of the promise on his wrist indicated otherwise.

“Alright,” Prompto said once it was close to closing time. Noctis and Iris looked up at him. Iris was blushing, and Noctis had just pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. “It’s closing time. I’m going to need you two to pack it up and move your date elsewhere.”

Iris blushed and grinned widely, but Noctis did not look amused. “Come on Noctis,” Iris said as she stood up and put her textbook in her bag. “Let’s give Prompto a chance to lock up so he can get some rest.”

“Prompto,” Noctis said his name softly, like the whisper of a prayer. He stood up and looked at him, his eyes searching and longing.  _ He’s searching for Lunafreya, not for me. _

“Have a good night, you two,” Prompto said as he waved them off. “Be safe. You never know what monsters may be out there.”

Noctis looked at Prompto like he was in pain, but Prompto ignored it. Instead, he started the cleaning procedures to close down for the night, watching as Iris tugged him outside. Once they were out, Prompto was left alone, and he locked the doors to prevent anyone from entering. There was another coworker in the back, cleaning the plates and dishes for the evening, while Prompto was tasked with organizing the front and making it spotless. Vaguely, he was aware of a passing shadow outside the cafe as he mopped the floor and cleaned off the tables, but he ignored it in favor of completing his work. When he was done, he and his coworker left, heading in opposite directions.

“Prompto,” Noctis called for him, waiting in the shadows by the cafe. It startled Prompto, and he jumped, his heart racing. Noctis held up his hands in mock surrender, looking at him with a pained expression. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I walk you back to your dorm?”

“You don’t want to go for the normal walk through the park or something?” Prompto asked defensively, wondering if Noctis had perhaps gotten his fill from Iris instead. After all, Noctis stated very clearly that he didn’t like men. And why was Prompto so jealous? He had to chalk it up to Lunafreya, even though his mind and heart were both telling him something different. “Or maybe Iris satisfied you for the night?”

“I told Iris I was going to wait for you,” Noctis said softly. “And I figured that you are tired and need your rest. I’m sorry. I’m so used to being a vampire that I forget that you usually are asleep at night and have been pushing yourself for me. Prompto, what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto snapped in annoyance. Why was he so upset? He shouldn’t be this angry or jealous. “Did you drink Iris’s blood?”

“No,” Noctis replied right away. His voice was soft, almost compliant, like he was trying to get Prompto to calm down. “I’ve already had my fill, and I have a rule not to drink from people who are connected to someone I know. It keeps you and me safe. Can I walk you home? Or should I leave you alone?”

Prompto sighed and let his irritation and jealousy leave him. He had to recognize that he was far more jealous of Lunafreya than he was of Iris in this instant. It was a hard truth he had to realize. Prompto was starting to develop feelings for Noctis, and that meant that he had to compete with the soul of his reincarnated deceased lover, someone Noctis considered his soulmate. There was no competition. There was only surrender, and it made his heart ache terribly. 

“We can walk,” Prompto said quietly, his shoulders slumped in resignation. “Sorry to be in such a terrible mood.”

“It’s alright,” Noctis replied. They walked together slowly, and Prompto knew they would have to walk past the mansion on the way to the dorm rooms. He made a mental note to insist to Noctis that he just go home when they reached the mansion. “You’ve been working really hard lately, and I haven’t really been considerate of that. I’ve never had to work a day in my life.”

“Must be nice,” Prompto laughed. He gave a small smile at Noctis, who returned it kindly, testingly. Prompto didn’t like looking at Noctis. It made his heart ache too much. “Growing up in the orphanage, we were constantly given tasks to do, chores, work, all of that. It didn’t matter that we had class. They were teaching us to be independent at a young age, especially when we got older. Older kids were never adopted out.”

“When did you arrive at the orphanage?” Noctis asked. “If it’s too personal, you don’t have to tell me.”

“No, it’s okay,” Prompto replied. “I was brought here from Niflheim. Apparently my mom was escaping an abusive husband, and she couldn’t take care of me. I think I was five at the time? I don’t know. It’s hard to remember.”

“Do you remember your mother at all?” Noctis questioned, his voice hushed.

Prompto thought about it and shook his head. “I remember she had hair like mine. And freckles too. That’s it. I was too young to remember it, and the orphanage discouraged momentos so she didn’t leave behind a letter or anything.”

“That must be hard on you,” Noctis offered. He reached out like he was going to grab Prompto’s hand then refrained. Prompto ignored the aching in his heart. He wouldn’t reach out for him, only for Lunafreya.

“I’m used to it,” Prompto said dismissively. “When I was in high school it was harder, but now? Now I’ve just accepted it as my life. I don’t belong anywhere or to anyone.”  _ I guess I really was born just to be a sacrifice. _ He thought the words, but he couldn’t say it. That was too hard.

“You belong with me,” Noctis offered with a smile. “This feels natural and right.”

Prompto looked at Noctis, his heart crumbling as he stared at him. “You shouldn’t say things like that, Noctis. I will start to think that you mean it towards me and not Lunafreya.”

Before Noctis could respond, Prompto continued the way, picking up his pace. Exhaustion was threatening to overwhelm his body by this point, and he just needed to get back to the dorm. He needed rest. But he was clumsy as always and ended up tripping on a small crack on the sidewalk.

Prompto let out a yelp, about to tumble to the ground, but he didn’t make it. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and helped him upright, not letting Prompto go. They were standing so close together, close enough that Prompto could feel Noctis’s energy radiating off him. He didn’t have a heartbeat or breath, but there was a vibrancy about him that Prompto noticed right away. Unconsciously, Prompto put his hands on Noctis’s upper arms as Noctis kept his hands on his waist.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked. Prompto nodded, blaming almost tripping on his racing heart. He tried to ignore the way Noctis’s fingers felt on his waist, the way his body seemed to automatically crave his touch when he had it. Noctis reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Prompto’s ear, making him flinch at first from the unexpected tenderness. “You really are tired, Prompto. Is there any way I can convince you to come to the mansion and sleep? The beds are comfortable, and I swear no one will hurt you.”

Prompto thought about saying no. His immediate response was to say no. But then he thought about how tired he really was, and the feeling of exhaustion sank further and further into his bones. He just wanted to sleep. How long had it been since he had a decent night of rest without any nightmares? He didn’t know, and now that he could fully feel his exhaustion, Prompto felt like he was on the verge of collapse. Swaying a bit, his eyes felt heavier than usual as Noctis’s grip on his waist was tighter.

“Alright,” Prompto agreed reluctantly. “I guess I am tired.”

When Prompto made to pull away from Noctis, the vampire wouldn’t let him go. Instead, Noctis put him on his back like he weighed nothing. Prompto’s legs were around Noctis’s waist while his hands were on his shoulders. Embarrassed and blushing, Prompto rested his forehead on Noctis’s shoulder. It was worse that Noctis was only pretending to give him such kindness. It was all to protect Lunafreya.

“Thank you,” Noctis said as he resumed walking, this time carrying Prompto on his back. “I don’t want you to suffer.”

“You mean you don’t want Lunafreya to suffer,” Prompto whispered, not particularly knowing or caring whether or not Noctis heard him. He was sure that he did, especially since Noctis’s shoulders tensed underneath him. “I know the truth, Noctis. You don’t have to pretend to care about me.”

“I’m not pretending,” Noctis replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “I do care about you, Prompto. A lot.”

“Hmm,” Prompto replied, not quite believing him. He was too tired to argue though. Instead, he closed his eyes, feeling Noctis’s cool body underneath him. Noctis was an easy person to fall in love with, and Prompto hated himself for falling into his trap so readily. Of course he did. Lunafreya’s soul existed within his. There was no way to avoid it at this rate.

“Let’s get you some sleep,” Noctis encouraged as they approached the mansion. Ignis and Gladio were waiting for them at the door, and Prompto kept his eyes closed to ignore whatever perplexed stares they had on their faces. “You can use my bed. It’s the best one in the house.”

“Did you sleep with Lunafreya on it?” Prompto asked, half asleep and not quite knowing what he was saying.

“No, I haven’t,” Noctis replied. His tone sounded sad, remorseful almost. Prompto felt like he was in a state of delirium, like he was in a walking dream. “I’ve never slept with anyone, Prompto.”

“Well that sucks,” Prompto laughed like he was drunk. He sighed and shifted, resting his cheek on Noctis’s shoulder. When he cracked his eyes open, everything was blurry, and he shut them again, convinced that he was asleep already. “Me neither. Never been in love, either. Not until now. Just sucks that you’re in love with Lunafreya and not me. I guess that’s just the way my life worked out.”

Noctis was silent, unanswering, as he laid Prompto down in the bed then helped him out of his shoes. Prompto crawled under the covers and flipped over, his back to Noctis as he started to drift off in earnest. The bed was very comfortable, a bit cool to the touch, and inviting. It felt like he could sleep there forever alongside Noctis. Unfortunately, he was never going to experience that.

“Oh Prompto,” Noctis said as he sat by Prompto’s bedside, caressing his hair lightly. “You might be surprised. Even I’m surprised.”

“Mm,” Prompto replied as he drifted off to sleep. He might have said something else, but his dreams were pulling him under, dreams of a kinder world, a better world. A world where he was Noctis’s soulmate. Not Lunafreya.


	7. Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis fights with his own sense of inner turmoil

Noctis stared at Prompto sleeping, his soul aching as he looked at him.  _ You don’t have to pretend to care about me. _ The words Prompto said cut through him like a knife. He wasn’t supposed to feel that way, though. He was supposed to tell Prompto that he was right, that he was just waiting for Lunafreya to return to him. But he couldn’t. As much as his mind told him to, his soul was telling him something different. It was making it hard to focus, hard to understand. 

“You should let him sleep,” Ignis said softly at the door as Noctis ran his hand through Prompto’s soft golden hair. It was brighter, more vibrant, than Lunafreya’s, like sunshine reflecting off of a wheat field. His freckles were like the seeds of a sunflower, like fresh dew in golden sunlight. His eyes… There was undoubtedly the reflection of Lunafreya in his eyes, but beyond that was Prompto. The violet hue was him, and it was like the sunset over the mountains. 

Noctis reached out and gently thumbed his soft, pouting lips. Prompto let out a sigh and curled up tighter, like a kitten trying to rest after a long day of play. He smiled at him gently, achingly, wondering what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against Prompto’s. While he thought of Lunafreya frequently, it was always separate from Prompto. It was almost as if she didn’t belong anymore. Prompto did.

“I’m coming,” Noctis said with a sigh as he walked over to Ignis. He looked back at Prompto, knowing that what he was doing to him was unfair. Prompto had admitted in his dream-like haze that he was in love with him. It would be cruel of Noctis to keep him around just for Lunafreya’s resurgence. But what if he didn’t want Lunafreya anymore? What if he wanted Prompto instead? 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked him once they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them. “You never have anyone sleep in your bed. Not even Lunafreya.”

“He was tired,” Noctis said with a shrug. “And my bed is safe and comfortable. I promised he wouldn’t get hurt while he is here.”

“Of course he won’t be hurt,” Ignis replied. “But that’s not an answer to my question.”

Noctis walked away from Ignis, not wanting to respond. Not when his mind was in turmoil. He felt like something was changing, something unexpected. It was a new feeling to him, one stronger than anything he felt before. And he decidedly did not like it. If he embraced this feeling then it meant he would have to let go of Lunafreya entirely. How could he do that when he spent two hundred years in a slumber, waiting for her? It was impossible, utterly ridiculous, and yet inescapable.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked just as the doorbell rang. Noctis drew his attention to the front door as he stood at the stop of the staircase. Humans were on the other side, and he could smell who it was.

“It’s hunters,” Noctis said as Gladio went to answer the door. “They probably want to make sure I didn’t kill Prompto.”

Sure enough, when Gladio opened the front door, he saw Cid and Weskham on the other side. They had a gun pointed at Gladio, and Noctis looked at them with a grimace. There was no way they would get the upper hand on Gladio or Ignis. Maybe they could have with him, but not his brethren. They were smart, sharp, and impeccably talented in a fight. There wasn’t a hunter in Eos who stood a chance against them.

“Where’s Prompto?” Cid spat angrily, demanding answers that he wasn’t entitled to.

“Asleep,” Noctis replied simply. “He’s tired because he’s been working hard at school and at his part time job. I offered him my  _ bed _ and he accepted.”

“I don’t believe you,” Weskham replied. “Show us Prompto or prepare to die.”

Gladio laughed before he took the guns out of Weskham and Cid’s hands. They didn’t even have a chance to see what was going on until it was too late. “You think you can kill us? The older a vampire gets, the stronger we become. And we are already old.”

“You think that matters to us?” Cid spat as he looked at Gladio. “If it’s the difference between saving a person’s life or ending it, we’ll fight.”

“Let the hypocrites in,” Noctis said with a sigh. Gladio looked at him in surprise, but he ultimately stood aside. “I’ll show you where Prompto is,  _ if _ you promise not to wake him. He’s very tired.”

“The way you speak of him,” Weskham said as they walked up the steps towards Noctis. “It almost sounds like you care about him.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, rolling his eyes. “Imagine that. A vampire has a soul.”

“Vampires have no souls,” Cid spat. Noctis didn’t bother to hide his annoyance. He indicated to Ignis and Gladio, and within a moment they had searched Cid and Weskham and disarmed them of anything that may hurt them. “What the fuck was that for?!”

“You think I’m going to let hunters in my place with weapons on hand?” Noctis asked incredulously. He grinned at them, a menacing and dangerous grin. “I guess if you want to see Prompto, then you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Trust a vampire?” Gladio asked sarcastically as he and Ignis walked behind Weskham and Cid. “Who would do such a thing?”

“I’m not sure, Gladio,” Ignis said with a grin. “I suppose some foolish mortal will just have to take a leap of faith.”

The vampires all laughed, leaving Weskham and Cid to stand there in fear, clearly looking like they wanted to flee. Nevertheless, when Noctis started walking, they followed. Ignis and Gladio were on hand in the event that they tried anything, although being unarmed now they would be unable to do much. Then again, Noctis was still very new to this era. For all he knew, they had a way to lace their own blood with silver or something worse. As long as it wasn’t Ifrit’s fire then they would be alright.

Noctis slowly opened the door to his room and held it open for them. Prompto had shifted in his sleep, curling himself into a ball as he clutched a pillow for support. It looked incredibly lonely, like Prompto had been searching for a long time for someone to be with. Noctis was compelled to reach out to him, to hold him and wish him to know that he was loved. But then his own mind stuttered and fell when he thought about how he might actually  _ love _ Prompto. That wasn’t possible, was it?

“See?” Noctis asked as Prompto flopped over and let out a sigh like a relaxed cat. He shut the door and looked at them. “Satisfied? Now, do you mind telling me what this is really about, or are you still on the Prompto has talent thing?”

Weskham and Cid shared a glance between each other until Cid nodded. “We know that Prompto has something you want,” Weskham said. “We don’t know what it is yet, but we know you’ll kill him to get it. So we’re keeping a careful eye on him. And you.”

“Well if you notice, I have made a promise not to harm him,” Noctis said with a shrug. “So you’re wrong.”

“We’re never wrong,” Cid said with a snort. “We know that you can manipulate Prompto into doing what you want.”

Noctis laughed a bit at that and began to walk away to show them out. “If you knew Prompto like I know him, you’d know that is physically impossible. He is very strong willed. I don’t think I could convince him to eat if he didn’t want to.”

“Hmph,” Cid replied unhappily. Gladio opened the front door for them, but Cid turned around and looked at them angrily. “We’ll see. We’re watching you.”

“Yes,” Noctis said with a sarcastic nod. “I got that. Gentlemen, your weapons are outside. Please see yourself off my property and kindly do not come back. Thank you!”

Gladio shut the door on them before the hunters could say anything else. Noctis deflated after that, hating how being a vampire came with much of the show that being a Lucis Caelum did. It didn’t particularly matter, and now he was far freer than he ever was. But he didn’t like the pretenses, and he didn’t like pretending to be something he was not.

“I need to sit,” Noctis said as he walked towards the parlor room. “And then eat later.”

“And I need to tell you what I have found,” Ignis replied as he and Gladio followed him, walking hand in hand. Noctis was used to it, but for some reason it was bothering him more and more right now. It was likely because he was thinking about… about Prompto. It was an unavoidable fact. Noctis was thinking about Prompto far more than he was thinking about Lunafreya.

Noctis flopped unceremoniously on the couch in the parlor room, putting his head in his hands as he waited for Ignis to tell him what he had discovered. There were many things Ignis was constantly researching, but so far the results had been mixed. Right now, Noctis had him investigating why it was impossible to glamor Prompto. Even a promise shouldn’t have changed that ability.

“What have you found?” Noctis asked after a moment of silence. Gladio sat next to Noctis, but Ignis remained standing, facing him.

“Well,” Ignis began slowly. “I found only one source that explained why you cannot glamor Prompto. And it’s because… Well he’s your soulmate.”

“Wait,” Gladio argued as Noctis shared in shock. “It said that your soul recognized your soulmate’s soul. So it could be Lunafreya’s soul as well, right?”

Ignis was quiet for a moment, pursing his lips. Noctis looked up at him, an uneasy feeling coming over him. “Well, Ignis?” he asked insistently. “Is that what it means?”

“I don’t know,” Ignis conceded with a sigh. “As a process of elimination, it probably is, but you are free to draw whatever conclusions you want. I mean, you were able to glamor Luna when she was alive.”

Noctis was quiet for a time, trying to consider what that meant. If Prompto was really his soulmate then why was Lunafreya reincarnated? And what did that mean for him? He thought about how Prompto had admitted that he loved him in his sleep induced haze. Was that what Prompto meant? Or was he just channeling Lunafreya? 

It made Noctis scared to know that he could have been wrong all this time. What did that mean for Lunafreya? Would she have to suffer in the background, watching him fall in love with Prompto? He didn’t think he could handle something like that. No. It had to be Lunafreya he was in love with. She was his real soulmate. But as he thought about it, that didn’t feel right at all. 

“There’s time to figure it out,” Gladio pointed out, but it didn’t change the feeling of dread growing within Noctis.

“But I was still able to soul bond with Luna?” Noctis pointed out. Surely that had to count for something.

“A soul bond is a ritual,” Ignis replied. “It doesn’t make her your soulmate. A soulmate is something that is gifted by the Six Astrals. It doesn’t happen often, but when it does it is very powerful. Like Gladio and I are.”

Gladio nodded, as if the answer was always obvious for him. “So then I’d have to transfer the soul bond or break it completely if Prompto is my soulmate instead,” Noctis pointed out with a heavy sigh. “Which is nearly impossible?”

“A transfer is easier,” Ignis nodded. “But a break is also possible. To transfer it, you just need to turn Prompto into a vampire.”

“How could you guys tell that you were each other’s soulmates?” Noctis asked, probing for definite answers. He needed to know. 

“There’s a ritual we can do for it,” Ignis explained after a moment of consideration. “I don’t recommend doing it tonight. Not when your mind is already in the state it’s in. And having two souls in one body might make it a bit more difficult.”

Noctis sighed. “We need to do it soon. I need to know.”

“I know,” Ignis replied. He pinched the bridge of his nose then looked back at Noctis. “I think it’s clear that no matter what happens, you care a great deal for Prompto. This may impact your ability to have Lunafreya’s soul return to you.”

Noctis nodded, not even bothering to fight the truth. He was conflicted, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Part of him wanted to honor the memory of Lunafreya, to exult her and ensure she was there with him. But another part of him, a stronger part of him, was beginning to cave to the idea that may he did love Prompto. Prompto, who was so beautiful and kind and strong. He liked everything about him, even how he could be so stubborn and hard on himself. 

Without knowing for sure which was the right way to go, Noctis couldn’t act. He needed to know the truth, no matter how hard it would be to hear. Was he supposed to be with Lunafreya as he suspected all along? Or was he supposed to be with Prompto? And what did that mean for Luna’s soul if that were true? Noctis needed to know, far more than he needed to know anything else.

“We need to prepare it then,” Noctis said as he looked at Ignis. “I need to know.”

“Very well,” Ignis replied. “It will take me some time to gather the ingredients, but I think I can manage. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Noctis nodded, thinking about how Prompto was asleep in his room right now. He needed to hunt. He needed to feed. And then he needed to figure out what was going on and why things weren’t turning out the way he expected them to. 


	8. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis invites Prompto to an outing, and Prompto almost convinces himself that it could be a date.

Prompto was pretty sure he had said something embarrassing in his half-asleep state, but he pretended that he didn’t remember it anyway. Did he confess to loving Noctis? What the hell was Lunafreya’s soul doing to him? He knew it wasn’t exactly her soul that was doing it though, and that only made him more embarrassed. As much as he tried to hide from Noctis and the others since then, it did little to actually keep away. 

While Prompto was preparing for the gallery coming up, something that he was very much looking forward to, Professor Weskham and Professor Cid somehow were being more and more observant of his behavior. At first he thought it was because Cid gave him the silver pendant. He tried to give it back, but Cid declined and said he needed it for protection. Prompto didn’t think it was necessary anymore. Not since Noctis had promised he wouldn’t hurt him. Then again, Prompto was frequently left wondering just how Cid knew that he would need the silver.

The more time Prompto spent with Noctis, the more comfortable he was around him. At one point Prompto had offered to no longer wear the pendant, but Noctis had surprisingly said that he preferred him to wear it. They fell into a new routine naturally since Prompto needed more rest than Noctis had originally been giving him. Anytime that Prompto was working at the coffee shop in the evening, Noctis would go and just sit and watch him, sometimes talking to him while he worked. Then Noctis would walk Prompto home, or if Prompto was too tired he would just sleep at the mansion. Iris didn’t seem to like it too much, since it was obvious she had developed a crush on Noctis, but both of them ignored it.

Noctis was more than understanding and compassionate regarding Prompto’s need for human things like sleep and food. He took him to diners after work or in the evening, paid for everything, and would just sit with Prompto while they had a pleasant conversation. Prompto had almost thought more than once that it felt like they were dating, but then he would remind himself that Noctis was only there for Lunafreya.

It hurt every time he thought about it, especially since he knew what that meant for his future, but he tried to ignore it for the time being. Prompto had resolved that he had to make it to the gallery opening at least, and then he could surrender. He just had to be able to communicate what he was feeling while getting a taste of what it meant to be an artist. Once that was done, he could let go happily.

“So we’ve been doing this for what?” Noctis asked one night as he walked Prompto back to the dorm. They were both bundled in coats, although Prompto was definitely far colder than Noctis. Noctis had bought Prompto a beautiful grey-blue goat, hat, scarves, and gloves. Prompto wanted to decline, but Noctis insisted. It was the first time he had given Prompto something that he wanted. “Another two months? Winter’s here. We should maybe do something else.”

“Like what?” Prompto asked, unsure by what he meant. Was he asking for Lunafreya to take over now, for him to just give up and let go? He couldn’t. Not yet.

“Well,” Noctis said haltingly. Prompto stared at his gorgeous features as he wore a black coat and gloves with a dark red scarf. It was unnecessary for him to dress for any season since he was a vampire, but he said he liked fitting in and the fashion. “There’s a carnival coming up next week. Do you want to go with me?”

“Like a date?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. Noctis looked at him in surprise, but he quickly blushed and looked away. “I get it. Sure. I’ll go. Just let me know when and where.”

Prompto quickly excused himself after that, feeling foolish that he had even mentioned that it might be a date. Of course it wasn’t a date, or if it was it was with Noctis and Lunafreya, not him. He scolded himself, embarrassed and ashamed that he wasn’t used to this by now. It wasn’t as if Noctis had been quiet about what he wanted when they first met. Just because he didn’t mention it didn’t mean that he wasn’t constantly thinking about it.

The next week Prompto received the invitation from Noctis to go to the winter carnival with him. He was trying to act like he wasn’t very excited, but it was difficult. Time after time, he reminded himself that it wasn’t a date, that they were just going as friends and Noctis was trying to actively get him to give up his soul and his life. Loqi was strangely quiet when Prompto left his dorm, but he had been that way towards him since Noctis had glamored him. Otherwise he was the same, argumentative, asshole that Prompto knew.

The air was much colder than just the night before, the promise of snow in the air, as Prompto stepped outside. He expected to meet Noctis there but was surprised when he saw him waiting outside the dorm rooms. Prompto’s breath caught as he looked at him. Either the winter weather was really bringing out the beauty in Noctis’s eyes, or Prompto was just more captivated by him the longer he got to know him. It made him hesitate as he walked towards Noctis, his heart beating rapidly. Everything was clear to him now. He was in love with Noctis.

“You look nice,” Noctis said quietly as Prompto approached him. He was dressed the same as he was the other day, save that he wore tight dark jeans and knee high boots in case it snowed. Noctis was dressed in his same black coat, black pants, and black gloves. Everything about him looked like the night sky, and Prompto felt his heart giving into him just a bit more. It was dangerous.

“Thanks,” Prompto replied nervously, looking down at his feet. “You look nice too.”

“Really?” Noctis asked brightly, a smile crossing his features. “I wanted to look nice for tonight… For you.”

Prompto blushed, shifting awkwardly as he looked at his feet again. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that Noctis actually was interested in him and was treating it like a date. “Should we go then?”

“Sure.” Noctis held out his arm, and Prompto nervously linked arms with him as they walked. His heart was racing, and he knew that Noctis could sense it. But he didn’t say anything, and Prompto was grateful for it.

“Have you ever been to a modern carnival?” Prompto wondered. It would be a small subway ride away, something that he doubted Noctis had done as well. When he took the lead, Noctis seemed a bit relieved. It didn’t surprise Prompto at all. He was a vampire and entirely out of his element. So why was he trying so hard?

“No,” Noctis admitted. “Growing up I had been to some carnivals. They were fun. So I thought this might be.”

“They’ve changed a lot, I’m guessing.” They walked down the steps towards the underground subway system. Prompto helped Noctis through the process, showing him how the turnstiles worked, and soon enough they were on the subway. They remained standing, both of them holding onto the same pole for support. Like they were dating. “Have you ever seen a modern carnival ride?”

“Ignis showed me some,” Noctis admitted. He was so close to Prompto that their pants were grazing against each other. “They’re pretty weird to me. But the… I think it’s called a ferris wheel? Those look cool.”

“Those are really nice,” Prompto agreed with a nod. “Some of the rides go upside down and everything. But the ferris wheels are slow. They’re really meant for couples though.”

Noctis looked at him as if telling him that they were a couple, but the subway came to a stop and Prompto led them off before he could respond. He didn’t want to hear the truth, that Noctis was just hoping that Lunafreya would come back to him. Prompto could at least pretend for a little while that they were on a date, even though every time Noctis looked into his eyes he was likely looking at the part that Lunafreya took.

When they stepped out of the subway tunnels and into the cold air they were greeted by a rush of wind mingled with laughter, screams of delight, and the smell of carnival food. The carnival itself was just across the street in one of Insomnia’s many parks. It had towering rides, games that were surely a scam to pay for, and probably too much fried food that would likely lead to several health problems. But with the flashing lights, the couples wandering in and out, and the snow that was beginning to gently fall, it felt like a winter wonderland. Prompto couldn’t help but be excited for it.

They were inside the grounds in no time, and Prompto found himself looking at everything in excitement despite himself. Noctis stuck by his side the entire time, just watching him as he looked at the lights, the games, the rides. Prompto felt like he was dizzy from all of his senses being overwhelmed. As soon as he felt lost amid the sea of lights and people, Noctis was there, his hand on his shoulder, keeping him grounded.

“What do you want to do first?” Prompto asked him. He allowed himself a moment to delight in Noctis’s touch. “You’ve never been to one of these before.”

“I’m not sure,” Noctis replied with a gentle smile that should have been reserved for his lover only. It made Prompto’s heart flutter and his stomach somersault. “Why don’t we play one of the games and then check out the rides?”

“Sure,” Prompto agreed. His legs suddenly felt like jelly as he walked side by side with Noctis, the multitude of lights creating an ethereal glow against Noctis’s pale skin. Try as he might, Prompto couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Noctis. 

They stopped at a ring toss game, one that was definitely rigged and not easy to beat. Several oversized white bottles were organized in neat rows, and there were a few people trying to aim and hit it. Prompto knew that the chances of winning were slim to none. He also knew that it wasn’t about winning or losing. It was about having fun.

“I’ll be right back,” Noctis said, clearly distracted. Prompto watched as he left then turned back to the game with a sigh. For all he knew, Noctis had found something that tasted too good for a vampire to pass up. But a moment later he was back, holding a steaming cup of hot cider in his hands. “It’s cold, so I thought you might like this.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said in surprise, taking the hot cup from him. Noctis gave him a smile that provided more warmth than the cider ever could. He felt a heat rising to his cheeks as he took a sip of the cider then looked at the game to stop himself from feeling too self-conscious. “These games are hard to beat. I’ve never won one before.”

“Do you mind if I try?” Noctis asked him. When Prompto shook his head, he paid the carnie the gil for the rings. Prompto watched in amazement as Noctis threw each one and they easily landed on their target, one after another. Everyone else stopped to applaud Noctis, and the carnie looked baffled. “I believe that wins a grand prize. Prompto, what do you want?”

“Me?” Prompto asked excitedly. Noctis nodded, and he immediately knew what he wanted. “The chocobo?”

“The chocobo it is,” Noctis said with a smile at the carnie. The carnie pulled down a giant chocobo plush that he looked very loath to part with, but he handed it to Noctis nevertheless. Noctis had to carry it in both hands, but he looked at Prompto with a smile. “I’ll carry it so you can drink the cider and stay warm.”

They walked slowly, side by side, a bit closer than they were before. Prompto pressed against Noctis’s shoulder, drinking the hot cider as they looked at the different rides and games until they decided that they were going to ride the roller coaster that had been set up. It was a large wooden one, something that didn’t go upside down, and they were allowed to set the chocobo plush down by the exit to wait for them. Prompto made sure the cider was done by the time they got on the coaster, sitting side by side as they buckled up for safety.

“I’ve never been on one of these before,” Noctis admitted as the ride began to move. “Is it scary?”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at that, and he linked arms with Noctis, leaning against him as they sat two by two in the car together. They were in the first car, the others behind them friends, family, and couples, all of them laughing and joking about the ride. Noctis smiled at him, a beautiful and loving smile. Prompto allowed himself to believe that the smile was for him and not for Lunafreya just this once.

“A vampire afraid of a roller coaster?” Prompto asked with a laugh as they continued to be pulled upwards the first, and largest, incline. “It’s fast, but I think you’ve been faster than this.”

As if to prove a point, they reached the top of the hill and began the descent, quick and thrilling. Noctis gripped Prompto’s arm tightly as he laughed, and Prompto was apt to reciprocate. They both screamed and laughed in delight as the ride took them on every twist and turn, both of them clutching onto each other tightly as they continued to revel in their joy. 

The ride was over as fast as it had begun, and Noctis helped Prompto off the ride by taking him by the hand. Prompto’s heart was racing for an entirely different reason as he felt Noctis’s gloved hand in his, knowing that he was already in love with him and it was going to one day break his heart. They stopped holding hands when Prompto picked up the giant chocobo plush and continued on their way, both of them still laughing over the ride.

“So what do you think?” Prompto asked him once they were walking through the carnival grounds again. He nuzzled his face into the chocobo plush, burying his blushing cheeks as Noctis smiled at him.

“That was a lot of fun,” Noctis admitted with a smile. “I guess the modern world isn’t so bad, although I’m still not used to cell phones.”

“There are some good things about this era,” Prompto said, still hiding his face, save for his eyes, in the chocobo. 

“Yes, there are,” Noctis replied softly, almost as if he was talking about something else. 

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as they decided to go on as many rides as possible. Noctis seemed to enjoy them all, but the tilt-o-whirl was the one ride that made Prompto’s heart race the most. It was hard not to feel something as they spun in circles, the gravitational force pushing him into Noctis’s arms. When they were done all but one ride, they decided to go on the ferris wheel. Prompto had wanted to save the one that Noctis was looking forward to most for last.

The ferris wheel was a larger one than most carnivals had and was enclosed so that they didn’t have to brave the cold weather from up high. By now the snow was gently drifting down, creating a beautiful array of the kaleidoscope of lights refracting off the white snow. As Prompto sat across from Noctis on the ride, the chocobo plush in the seat next to him, he found himself distracted by how beautiful everything looked outside. It was almost hazy, like the snow had trapped them in a snowglobe or transported them to another world.

“It’s really beautiful,” Prompto whispered as he looked down at the world below, the ferris wheel moving them slowly. It was a nice change of pace from the faster rides, and a great way to calm down.

“It really is,” Noctis agreed. Prompto didn’t bother to turn around and look at him. He was too entranced in the moment.

“I feel like I’m in a dream,” Prompto continued, pretending that Noctis loved him and not another. “And I don’t want to wake from it. I just want it to continue so I don’t have to face the truth. But no matter what dreams may come my way, I know that reality is different. I know that I’m going to have to let this all go.”

“Prompto?” Noctis asked after a long silence. Prompto felt his heart breaking and tears flowing. He knew that he needed to stop, that he should just honor the truth and not be so sad from it, but there was an overflowing pit of despair that kept growing within him. It was like an endless well, and it would only be satisfied once he gave Noctis what he wanted.

“Sorry,” Prompto said as he wiped the tears away and finally looked at Noctis with a sad smile. Noctis was staring at him with his own pained expression, but Prompto knew it was just guilt over asking Prompto to give up everything. “I was lost in my own world.”   
  


The ferris wheel came to a stop, and Prompto grabbed the plush and got off the ride before Noctis could say anything in return. He knew what the truth was. He didn’t need the additional heartache on top of it. Instead, he inhaled the cold air deeply and reset himself, closing off his heart so he could enjoy the last bit of the great night they were having.

“Well, I think we’ve done everything,” Prompto said as Noctis followed him. Noctis was quiet, contemplative, and clearly distracted. “Is there anything you want to do or do again before we go?”   
  


Noctis shook his head. “No. We’ve been on every ride.” They walked towards the exit of the carnival in a tense silence, and Prompto knew he had ruined the night. “Hey Prompto? Do you mind if we stop back at the mansion really quick? There’s something I’d like both of us to do.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked, his heart racing. Was this the moment?

“It’s nothing dangerous,” Noctis said, likely picking up on his racing pulse. “I just want to try something, and I might need your help. Ignis is being a bit of a baby about it.”

“Oh okay,” Prompto replied, still wondering what he meant by that. “By the way, this weekend is the gallery opening at the university. The professor is having me put up my photography in its own room. Will you… Will you come and see it?”

Noctis looked surprised. “Yeah. I’d love to go.”

“Great.” Prompto smiled at him warmly, knowing exactly what was going to happen once the opening of the gallery was over with. His heart and soul were aching terribly, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t born Lunafreya. He merely possessed her soul.

So he walked with Noctis back towards the mansion, another short subway trip away, pretending for just one night that the vampire he had fallen in love with somehow loved him in return.


	9. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis needs to know the truth once and for all: Who is his soulmate?

The carnival had felt like magic to Noctis. Watching Prompto laugh and smile under the lights made his soul feel complete. When it started to snow, Noctis could catch all of the minute details down to the very last snowflake that caught on Prompto’s eyelashes. He adored the way Prompto’s eyes lit up when he handed him the chocobo plush. And he delighted in feeling Prompto’s hand in his. There was no doubt about it. Noctis was in love with him. 

Noctis couldn’t wait anymore. He had to know whether he was just craving Lunafreya’s soul or if Prompto was actually his soulmate. There was something compelling him to know the truth, although he had a fairly good hunch of what it was. Without knowing for sure, he had to do this. He had to know in order to let go of Lunafreya once and for all.

The fact that Prompto seemed to implicitly trust him now only added to the belief that Lunafreya wasn’t actually the one for him. It wasn’t that he needed proof. Noctis was just coming to terms with something he had believed so wholeheartedly that he was willing to turn into a vampiric statue for it. But now… Now things had drastically changed. Prompto was in his life now, and there was something about him that compelled him more than Lunafreya ever could.

“So what are we doing?” Prompto asked, still kept in the dark. He was clutched onto the giant chocobo plush, wearing just his long sleeved black shirt as they sat in the parlor room. They had taken the chairs by the fireplace away and were sitting on the floor, facing each other. Ignis was standing next to them, holding the ritual book in his hands. There was a bowl between Noctis with several ingredients in there that Noctis didn’t want to ask about it. Some of it looked like human ash. 

Noctis had been obvious about his stares, his flirtations, his advancements. Prompto had even commented on how the carnival felt like a date, and that was because it was. At first Noctis had been unintentional about making it a date when he had invited Prompto, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be one. So he treated it like a date, and he had been so grateful that Prompto had done the same. All until the ferris wheel. O

“We’re just doing something to test your health,” Ignis lied as he ran his hand along the text of the book. It was how he read, a way for him to absorb the information like he was reading braille. “To make sure that this winter hasn’t been harder on you than expected.”

“I could tell you that I’m fine,” Prompto offered. He looked between Ignis and Noctis in worry as Gladio stepped into the room. Noctis could feel his heart beating faster, and he wanted to reach out to him and hold him. He wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was okay.

“Humans often woefully overestimate their own ability to judge their health,” Ignis explained. He turned to Gladio and nodded. “Shall we begin?”

“I made a promise,” Noctis said as he looked at Prompto, sensing how nervous he was. Prompto nodded and set the plush aside as he took a deep breath and rested his hands on his knees. Noctis looked at Ignis, his own anxiety and nerves about to send him into a downward spiral. “We’re ready.”

Ignis nodded and began to recite something from the book that Noctis couldn’t translate. It was in an old language, a language of the Six Astrals. They had surreptitiously come across the book in their research endeavors to try and find a way to save Lunafreya. It had so many rituals in it, including the one to bond a vampire’s soul to a human’s, that they had all agreed to save it and protect it. It was too dangerous in the wrong hands. 

As Ignis recited the script, something strange began to happen. Gladio lit the ingredients in the bowl on fire, a perfumed incense that smelled a bit like blood and frankincense washing over them. It created a strange ripple in the air, and Prompto looked at him with an expression of surprise and fear. Noctis nodded at him, not daring to say anything, as Ignis continued. Everything around them felt stifling, thick, like the air itself had grown heavy. 

Gladio handed Noctis a dagger and nodded. With a heavy sigh, Noctis cut his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl before he handed the dagger to Prompto to do the same. Prompto looked at it warily, but he ultimately followed suit, wincing in pain as he cut his hand and let it drift and mingle into the bowl. Noctis’s nostrils flared as he smelled Prompto’s blood. It smelled better than anything. The flames caught from it, climbing higher and higher. Noctis stared at it as Ignis continued to recite the text, the air so thick and heavy that Noctis was worried Prompto was going to suffocate.

As soon as he looked up at Prompto, Ignis finished reciting. At the same time, Prompto swayed and then fell backwards. Gladio was quick and caught him before his head could hit the ground, laying him out gently on the floor. All of them watched and waited, but Noctis was afraid of the truth. What if it was neither Lunafreya nor Prompto? What if he didn’t actually have a soulmate?

Then it happened slowly but surely. Noctis stared in wide-eyed disbelief as he saw both Prompto and Lunafreya laying on the floor. Lunafreya looked nearly transparent, a reflection of who she was as she slept peacefully. Prompto was the only one that was really there, fully present, and breathing. And there was something else, something that confirmed Noctis’s suspicions after all this time.

There was a golden thread, glowing and beautiful, coming out of Prompto’s chest and connecting to his. Everyone stared at it in stunned silence. Noctis knew he was supposed to be more shocked than he was, but he only felt… relief. He was relieved that it was Prompto, something that he never expected but he was happy to hear. That had to confirm it as well. Noctis’s own soul was soaring at the thought that Prompto was his happily ever after, not Lunafreya.

Ignis started reciting something again, and Lunafreya began to disappear. Noctis watched in awe as the golden thread begna to shimmer and fade away, until it was no longer visible. The fire in the bowl dissipated and went out, and the air cleared. It was just the four of them. Prompto was still asleep, and Noctis suspected it would be more than a moment before he woke up.

“He’ll sleep through the night,” Ignis confirmed when he was done, shutting the book closed with a final  _ thunk _ . “You should take him back to the dorm or to your room.”

“He’s my soulmate,” Noctis whispered as he stared at him, ignoring Ignis completely. “Then… why…”

“I suspect Luna knew what she was doing,” Ignis proposed. “She was a smart woman. There is no doubt in my mind that she likely did this to bring you two together.”

“When are you going to tell him?” Gladio asked before Noctis could respond. “He probably thinks you’re still trying to kill him or something.”

Noctis shook his head. “We’ve been on dates…” He thought about what Prompto had said at the end of the ferris wheel ride, his heart aching. “I’ll tell him this weekend. At the gallery he’s going to be at. I want to make sure the timing is right. He deserves that much.”

“Always the romantic,” Gladio mused. “Well, better do it sooner rather than later. Not everyone waits forever, you know.”

Noctis nodded as he stood up. He picked Prompto up, making sure his arms were wrapped around his neck and his legs were wrapped around his torso before he started to walk away. There was little left to do or say. Noctis just had to make sure Prompto knew how important he was to him. As much as he loved Lunafreya at one point, he was ready to move on and truly embrace who he was.

Carefully, Noctis laid Prompto down on his bed, covering him with the blankets to keep him warm. He stared at him, thinking about how each moment he was with Prompto it was as if he was alive for the first time. As a vampire, everyone expected him to live morosely, to suffer, to long for something more. Prompto was his something more, and he now knew it. There was no way that he was going to let Prompto go. Not now.

That meant that Noctis had to look towards a new future. He had to say goodbye to Lunafreya forever and find a way to only have Prompto’s soul in his body. If Prompto would have him, he hoped to convince him to become a vampire and spend eternity with him. Now that he knew what it really felt like to have a soulmate, he knew that he couldn’t live without him. Not anymore.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered as he gently caressed his beautiful golden hair. Prompto had looked so beautiful at the carnival, smiling and happy like he should have been. Being there with him had made him realize the truth, but it was something he needed to convince Prompto of now too.

Noctis held Prompto’s hand as he slept, looking at his beautiful lips, his long eyelashes, his gorgeous freckles. Everything about him was so perfect. How could he miss it before? Noctis wondered if Ignis was right. Did Lunafreya know what she was doing when she agreed to the soul bond? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Carefully, Noctis reached out and pressed his palm against Prompto’s cheek. Prompto leaned into it, even in his sleep, and sighed as if it felt good to him. “Noctis,” Prompto murmured, although he did not stir. 

“I love you,” Noctis whispered to him, hoping that somewhere in his dreams Prompto could hear him. “I love you, Prompto. Not Lunafreya. You. I will tell you the truth this weekend. It will be you and me forever. I swear it.”

“Hmm…” Prompto sighed in his sleep. He didn’t stir, didn’t move, but Noctis hoped that he heard him nevertheless. 

Hesitantly, Noctis leaned forward and kissed Prompto on the forehead, his soul nearly full to bursting. Then he thought about what he had said to Prompto, all the terrible things that he had said that were no longer true. Of course Prompto believed that Noctis still wanted Lunafreya. He had treated Prompto so terribly that anyone would still believe that. None of the courtesy or niceties changed that right now. He had a lot to make up for.

Noctis just hoped that he wasn’t too late.


	10. The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto waits for Noctis at the gallery and reaches a decision that he can't shy away from anymore.

Prompto was particularly nervous the day that the student showcase arrived. It was opening in the evening, and he was told to show up well dressed and prepared to have a conversation with potential talent scouts for museums and other such galleries. Since Prompto knew now that it wasn’t in his future, he didn’t really worry too much about it, but he did dress well for a different reason. He knew Noctis was coming, and it was the last time he would ever get to see him.

How did he impress a vampire, though? Prompto didn’t have much money, but he was able to get something that he had been trying to save for and for a long time. He was able to get a tailored suit, a dark black suit with a cinched waist and silver buttons. He wore a black turtleneck sweater underneath instead of a white shirt, and thought that for once he looked semi-decent for the occasion. His hair would never cooperate the way it was supposed to, but he did his best to style it and didn’t think it was as terrible as before he began to get ready.

By the time he was dressed and ready for the evening, Prompto felt like he was getting ready to attend his own funeral. In a way, he was. It was the last time he was going to see anyone, let alone Noctis, and the last time he would be able to taste the world around him. It seemed almost fitting that he would leave his photography behind. Would people mourn the loss of a new and up and coming talent? Or would he just fall into obscurity like most orphans did? Prompto hoped that whatever Lunafreya did, there was at least something to honor him and his life.

Prompto arrived at the student showcase early, as requested. There were a lot of students nervously flitting around, trying to make sure everything looked perfect for the one or two projects they were displaying. Prompto had been honored with an entire room for his photography, a selection that most students envied him for. He walked by them with a strange sense of calm, earning a few turned heads, and stepped into the room to make sure everything was in place.

“You clean up well,” Professor Weskham said behind him as Prompto adjusted the final photo in the showcase. “Hmm… Interesting choice. Why’d you pick that one?”

“It’s a photo from the happiest time in my life,” Prompto explained softly as he looked at it. “At the end of the day, I hope that I’ll be remembered for that day too.”

“Prompto?” Professor Weskham asked as he studied him. Prompto looked at him with a simple smile. “You wouldn’t be planning anything, dangerous, would you?”

Prompto shook his head. “No. Not anything that hasn’t been planned for me since the beginning at least.”

He just needed to figure out what to do exactly, although he had an idea of where to do it. If he needed to release Lunafreya’s soul and allow her to take over, then the answer had to be at the mansion. He suspected it was in the book that Ignis had, just as he suspected that the ritual they had done had nothing to do with making sure he was healthy. Was Noctis trying to summon Lunafreya’s soul and tell her to hang on? Whatever he was doing, Prompto knew there would come a day where Noctis would break his promise.

But Prompto had fallen in love with Noctis, something he told himself he would never do. As soon as he realized it, he knew that there was only one choice that he could make. Prompto couldn’t live with himself, live with Noctis, knowing that he was in love with another person instead of him. And he knew that he would selflessly sacrifice whatever he needed to so Noctis could be happy. That terrified him more than anything, but it also made him walk tall and feel a sense of calm by knowing that the end was on the horizon.

“You know you can talk to me about whatever is going on,” Professor Weskham offered. “You’re not alone.”

“I know,” Prompto replied. “It’s alright. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Technically his body would live on, although his soul wouldn’t. Would Lunafreya continue his life, picking it up where he left off? Or would she disappear into the wild with Noctis and spend the rest of her life in the bliss of eternal darkness? Prompto wondered more than once about what it would feel like to be a vampire, but he knew that he would never find out. It was solely an honor that was dedicated to Lunafreya. Not him.

The night began with the first person arriving at the gallery, looking through all the pieces but stopping at their daughter’s piece and telling her how he was proud of her. It was something that Prompto had never experienced and would never experience. He would just be lucky if Noctis showed up and indulged him for a while. Since the carnival, Noctis had reached out to him every day, every night, spending a near inordinate amount of time with him. Prompto suspected that something was going on, but he didn’t say anything about it. Perhaps Noctis knew that Prompto was resigned to his fate.

As the gallery wore on, people looking at and congratulating Prompto for his beautiful photography, Noctis was nowhere to be seen. At one point, Prompto was fairly certain that Noctis was not going to make an appearance. It was too much to hope for. After all, Noctis wasn’t in love with him. Why would he be interested in showing up? Prompto felt his heart aching, like he had been stabbed with a burning dagger, and knew that it was time to give up for good. He looked at the last photo he had in the gallery with a resigned sigh.

That’s when a hush fell over the room. Perhaps it was a hush that Prompto imagined, but he thought it was palpable. Noctis entered the gallery and all heads seemed to swivel and turn to look at him. It was the natural allure of being a vampire, a desire to be with a seductive creature of the night. Prompto never felt such a longing before. His longing ran deeper, more intense. It wasn’t a vampire’s call that he was responding to. He was responding to Noctis. 

Noctis was dressed in an all black suit, finely tailored and beautiful on him. He wore a black vest and a black shirt with a gold sunflower brooch over his chest. There were several chains that connected to it, and Prompto thought it was something that was befitting a prince or a king. Noctis had his hair styled, as if he spent a lot of time on it, and he smiled at Prompto brightly as he walked past every exhibit and towards him.

“You made it,” Prompto said, his breath caught in his throat. His heart was racing, and he knew Noctis could hear it. Did Noctis know the effect he had on him was so thorough and complete that he had successfully stolen his heart and would get what he wanted? “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“I wanted to come when it wasn’t so busy,” Noctis explained with a smile. “That way, we would have time to ourselves. Well, I wanted to come right away, but Ignis suggested it. He said there might be talent scouts looking to hire you and to give you your space.”

Prompto smiled at that, knowing in his aching heart that any of the scouts who came by would be purchasing his work post mortem. Would they know it or would Noctis and Lunafreya keep it a secret? There was so much that was left unknown, so many possibilities for the future, that Prompto couldn’t help but feel like he was letting too much go. And yet, it wouldn’t ever be enough without Noctis’s love. It was something he needed, but something he could never have.

“Thank you,” Prompto simply replied. Was Noctis even interested in his photography? Or did he just show up to appease him? “Do you want to look around?”

“Will you show me?” Noctis asked him. There was a smile in his eyes that made Prompto’s heart stutter and nearly fail him. What was he trying to do? Noctis gently reached out and took Prompto’s hand in his, making him blush bright red. “Can I request a private tour?”

Prompto nodded, his voice failing him initially. Noctis’s hand felt cool to the touch, as a vampire’s did, but it also felt like vibrancy and life. It sent a jolt of electricity through his body. His stomach churned uncomfortably with a deep longing and a welling desire within him that he hadn’t ever anticipated feeling for him. Everything he had ever done in his life had led up to this moment, and Prompto told himself just to enjoy it and pretend Noctis was there for him and not Lunafreya.  _ Enjoy the moment before it is gone. _

So he took Noctis around the room, starting from the right and going left, showing him each photograph and explaining how he took the shot and why. Noctis was able to express the emotion of the piece far better than Prompto expected, to the point that he almost wondered if Noctis was able to read his mind. Would he understand the meaning of the last photo he had taken, then? Or would it be just something that Noctis ignored in favor of his own desires for Lunafreya?

When Prompto got to the last photo, Noctis stared at it in a stunned silence. Nervously, Prompto looked at the photo of the two of them at the carnival, surrounded by lights that were blurred, a smile on both of their faces. If Prompto didn’t know any better, he would have said that the people in the photo were definitely a couple. Yet, he knew that Noctis had taken him there as a way to get him to surrender himself to Lunafreya. It was a fantasy, the final one that Prompto would have before he had to let go.

“The professor recommended that we have a photo of us that represents who we are as our last photo,” Prompto explained nervously. “I probably should have asked you for permission to use it. I’m sorry. I looked at all the other photos of just myself and none really spoke to me, except for this one with you. It just doesn’t feel… complete without you.”

Prompto knew it was essentially a confession, that he didn’t feel right without having Noctis in his life anymore. He looked at the photo, the two of them cheek to cheek, smiling into the camera like any couple would. It was sunshine and darkness, the moon chasing the sun in an eternal dance across the sky. None of it was real, none of it was for him. It was all for Lunafreya. She was Noctis’s sun, not him.

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered. It almost sounded loving, like Noctis cared, but Prompto knew better. If anything, it was just pity.

“I know,” Prompto said as he looked at Noctis. “I know that’s not-”

Before Prompto could finish what he was saying, Noctis kissed him. It was a passionate, fervent kiss that made Prompto crumble immediately to his touch. Prompto felt Noctis’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer into it as his tongue traced the edges of Prompto’s lips. Prompto couldn’t help himself. He put his hands on Noctis’s shoulders, deepening the kiss and caving to his touch. Their tongue mingled, bodies pressed together, as Prompto lost all thought for the world around him and only thought of the sweetness of Noctis’s lips and tongue.

When Noctis pulled away, Prompto felt reality slamming back into his body like a cold, hard punch to the face. The kiss wasn’t real. It was probably Noctis trying to figure out if he could tolerate loving Lunafreya in his body. From what Prompto felt of it, he could. It made his heart break, and tears came to his eyes when he felt the harsh truth. 

“I love-,” Noctis began as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s.

“I know,” Prompto replied, cutting him off. His cheeks were flushed, and the tears were threatening to spill over. “It’s okay, Noctis. I know.”

“You know?” Noctis asked in surprise. How could Prompto not know? Noctis had made it very clear that he was in love with Lunafreya. “And it’s okay?”

Prompto nodded as he pulled away, wiping his own tears when he turned his back to Noctis. “I know, Noctis.”

“Why are you upset?” Noctis asked behind him. “You said it’s okay… Prompto, why won’t you look at me?”

“I have to go,” Prompto said quietly, but he knew Noctis could hear him. “Please don’t come looking for me, Noctis. I need some time alone.”

Prompto walked out of the gallery, his tears freely flowing, the cold air stinging his eyes. It was a cruel thing that Noctis had done. He had kissed him so passionately that for a moment Prompto believed that it was meant for him and not someone else. His heart was aching, and he felt the end drawing ever closer. The kiss was a thing he would treasure and hate as he took it with him to the grave. 

Sitting alone on a bench, under a barren tree covered in snow, Prompto sobbed. It was an aching, heartbroken sob that grieved something he never had. It was right there, at his fingertips, but it might as well have been miles and miles away. He had a taste of something he could never have, and it was killing him more than any other pain he had felt before. Prompto knew what he had to do now, and he knew that all hope was lost.


	11. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis messed up.

Noctis had been looking forward to the gallery. He had dressed well for the occasion and even bought a sunflower brooch to pin over his heart. Sylleblossoms were for Lunafreya, but sunflowers were for Prompto. Luna was starlight, a demure glow that pulsated radiance but would one day leave. Prompto was the sun, fiery and passionate, where all others got their source of warmth and grace. He was permanent, a fixed point in Noctis’s life that wouldn’t leave him. He was his soulmate.

When he arrived at the gallery, he felt like his nerves were frayed. Outwardly, though, he looked like he was doing just fine. Then he saw Prompto and his soul nearly left his body. Prompto, dressed in all black, looked like a ray of sunshine amid an otherwise dark void. He was so beautiful, so shockingly gorgeous, that Noctis wondered how he didn’t realize Prompto was his soulmate until just a few days ago. Then again, Ignis and Gladio did tell him that he was dense quite frequently.

Prompto seemed to realize that they were soulmates before Noctis could tell him, though. The evidence was in the photo of them together on display. He looked like a pale imitation of the life that Prompto had running through his veins, but for some reason, Prompto was happy in that photo. Then Noctis had kissed him, an impulsive decision that made him feel complete for the first time in his life. It was an overwhelming sensation, something he wanted more of, something that made him so happy he thought that if he died in that moment he wouldn’t regret a thing.

But then something changed. Prompto said he knew and that it was okay, but he got upset and left. Noctis was confused. Did he miss something? Or was Prompto upset that Noctis had fallen in love with him? Was Prompto crying because he didn’t want to be Noctis’s soulmate? When he told him not to follow, Noctis felt an aching in his soul that felt like he was being stabbed with a hot knife. It was a stake to the heart. 

“What did you do to him?” Weskham asked behind him, accusingly. Noctis was still staring at the photo of him and Prompto together in a stunned silence, wondering where he went wrong. He ignored Weskham at first, trying to compose his own thoughts. “Tell me, now, or I will kill you here in front of everyone.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Noctis breathed, an ache in his chest that he had never felt before, save when he was hurting for Prompto’s touch. “I’m just as confused as you are.”

“If I find out that you hurt him, then so help me-” Weskham began, but Noctis was annoyed by him and cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah I know you’ll kill me,” Noctis snapped in annoyance. He looked at Weskham, fed up with having to deal with them. “Don’t you guys have anything better to do? I’ve never once hurt him. If anything, I only want to protect him.”

“That’s so wonderful to hear,” a voice behind him said. He turned and looked at the man with auburn hair and golden eyes. Noctis had seen him in the newspaper. He was the last of his descendants. Ardyn Izunia. “Noctis, my great great great great uncle, I believe?”

“I suppose so,” Noctis said with a nod. “Ardyn Izunia. Are you here to kill me?”

“Quite the opposite,” Ardyn said as he stood next to him. He looked at the photo of him and Prompto. “It looks like he took a shine to you. And you to him.”

“He’s my soulmate,” Noctis blurted out before he could stop himself. Something about Ardyn threw him off guard, and he wasn’t quite sure if he was someone trustworthy or not. 

“Ah,” Ardyn said with a nod. “So he’ll become a vampire like you someday?”

“Only if he chooses,” Noctis replied. It was the truth. He wouldn’t do anything that Prompto didn’t like. “If not, then I will go into a slumber until he is reincarnated.” 

“And if he never reincarnates?” Ardyn asked in amusement. Noctis hadn’t considered that. What if Prompto didn’t want to be reincarnated and brought back for him? Was that even an option?

“Then I will sleep forever until I turn to ash and dust,” Noctis answered honestly. “Having a soulmate is different than falling in love. It’s a willingness to do anything for that person with no regard to your own safety.”

Noctis froze.  _ I know. It’s okay, Noctis. I know _ . The words rang in Noctis’s head, in his soul, and he suddenly had a feeling that Prompto didn’t know at all. He still thought that Noctis was trying to get to Lunafreya. But how could he after that kiss? The truth hit him, harder than a speeding train ever could. Prompto thought he was trying to determine if he could live with his  _ body _ for the rest of eternity, but not him.

“I have to go,” Noctis said as he walked towards the entrance. “It was nice to meet you, Ardyn. Take care.”

“You as well,” Ardyn replied with a smile. “We’ll be watching.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Noctis said with a shrug. He didn’t take too long. Once he was out of sight of everyone else, he ran back to the mansion, hoping that he was able to find Ignis and speak with him before Prompto did anything rash. 

“Noctis,” Ignis said when he burst into the library of the mansion. He looked at him in amusement. “You’re early. Where’s Prompto?”

“He left,” Noctis said, his body aching at the thought. “Ignis, I think I messed up. Really bad.”

“What happened?” Ignis asked. There was no sarcastic or fed up tone, just concern. Noctis told him everything, then what he had realized all too late. Ignis listened in concerned silence as Gladio approached them, worried by the conversation as well. He put his arms around Ignis’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “That is concerning.”

“Is there any way for Prompto to do something really irrational before I can talk to him?” Noctis asked him, worried for Prompto. What if he tried to do something and he lost him forever?

“Only if he has the ritual book,” Ignis considered. “Which I doubt that he has it. It’s been stored here for safe keeping. Do you think Prompto even knows where we keep it?”

Noctis shook his head. “Not unless he woke up and wandered the mansion while we slept.”

It didn’t feel right, though. Noctis felt like something was off. He walked over to the cabinet off to the side that held the ritual book they had discovered so long ago. A soulmate was so different from a soul bond, and Prompto likely didn’t even know that fact. He likely thought it was the same thing, that what he was feeling was a direct response to Lunafreya. How had Noctis gotten it so wrong in that moment? How could he have been so blind?

“No,” Noctis whispered as he looked at the glass cabinet. There was a stand in the center of it meant for the ritual book, and there was supposed to be a dagger next to it. “Ignis, you didn’t hold onto the book after the ritual we did the other day, did you?”

“No, I always put it back,” Ignis replied. “It’s too sacred of an object to keep out.”

“Prompto took it,” Gladio nearly whispered as Noctis looked at them. “He must have taken it when he woke up the next day, when we were asleep.”

“And no one thought to check,” Noctis confirmed grimly. “I have to find him before he does something he shouldn’t.”

There was a pounding on the front door, making them all jump. They had been so lost in the conversation that they didn’t even feel the people approaching. He felt annoyed, like he had to get out and find Prompto. Ignis and Gladio were both silent for a moment, but then there was another pounding on the front door.

“We’ll handle it,” Ignis said with a nod. “Find Prompto. Don’t let him sacrifice himself for nothing.”

Noctis followed them out of the library, shutting the large black doors behind him before locking it. There were many sacred texts in there, many books that had been burned or destroyed over the course of history. Ignis collected them, refusing to let the knowledge die before humans decided to destroy them. It had started with the idea to find the ritual book. After that, Ignis and Gladio had time to kill while they waited for Noctis’s return. 

“May I help you, sir?” Ignis asked as he opened the front door. Noctis was surprised. It was Prompto’s roommate. He looked disheveled, scared, and upset.

“Yeah, I need your help,” Loqi said in a panic. “I know Prompto’s been coming here, and I was hoping you could maybe talk some sense into him? He came back from the gallery really upset and grabbed this strange book and a dagger. When I asked him where he was going, he said that he was going to end it all. I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself. But maybe he made it here?”

Noctis looked at Ignis and Gladio, a fresh fear coursing through him. “I have to find him. If I don’t…”

“Where do you think he could have gone?” Gladio asked. “He really only ever goes to work, school, and here.”

“There’s one place that he goes to that no one knows about,” Noctis said quietly. It was a place that Prompto had confided that he liked to visit when he needed time to sit back and think. The worst part was that it was only because of Lunafreya that he felt drawn to the place. “I have to go.”

The grim determination on his face begged no question. Noctis hadn’t told Prompto what the place was before, knowing that he would likely stop going there. He should have said something about it, and he chastised himself as he bolted out of there as fast as a vampire could go. The old Nox Fleuret manor sat abandoned once the family had moved back to Tenebrae since Lunafreya’s passing. Prompto probably felt drawn to it as a residual effect of Lunafreya’s soul.

When Noctis got there, the manor looked quiet, dark, and abandoned. But he heard something inside, something that his vampiric hearing could pick up that humans couldn’t. He heard Prompto’s heartbeat and his voice. Panicking, he rushed inside to stop him. He was too late.


	12. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes a decision for Noctis

Prompto had come to the manor that he had found when he was a child at the orphanage. It was a place he didn’t really even think of until he needed to be somewhere quiet and peaceful. Prompto had a feeling he knew why he was drawn to the abandoned manor since childhood. He was fairly certain that it had something to do with Lunafreya. If anything, that was the perfect place to let her take over. It was somewhere she was familiar with, although he didn’t know exactly how.

The manor itself was sprawling. Considered a historical building, it hadn’t been torn down, but it hadn’t been restored either. There were signs posted for people to keep out, but Prompto had found a way in through the back door and into the kitchen as if he had always known he could get through that way. It was hard to see inside since the lights had long since gone out, but Prompto was able to use his cell phone to guide him. 

Everything looked like it had been left back in the Victorian era like it had only been last week. It was dusty inside, the windows were warped, and Prompto was fairly certain that the rats and spiders were the only residents there. He walked past the kitchen and down the hall, his footprints leaving dust behind him. When he reached the banister of the steps, he felt a hush settle over the house. Upstairs was Lunafreya’s old room. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.

Prompto was careful to test each step as he walked upstairs, clutching the book bag strap over his arm. He was wearing what he had worn to the gallery, knowing he needed to move fast. As much as he didn’t think Noctis was going to come after him, he wanted to get it done and over with and not take the chance. He just wanted the pain to be over with. 

As he approached the room, he saw the old canopy bed that was covered in dust and cobwebs. Cautiously, he stepped inside and knelt on the floor, setting his bag down next to him. He took out the ritual book and the dagger and set them down in front of him, knowing that he needed at least those two for this to work. It was a gut instinct, one that hadn’t failed him so far. The only thing it failed him on was falling in love with Noctis. 

“Alright,” Prompto said to himself as he opened the book. He smoothed his hand over the pages and took a deep breath. “Show me what I need to see.”

Whatever he expected to happen, this was not it. Prompto felt his body go rigid, his hands get stuck to the pages like they were glued there, and his head flew back. Before he could scream, his eyes rolled into the back of the head. He was gone, taken to another point in time entirely. 

_ There was a chill in the air that made Prompto shiver. He clutched onto his arms as he tried to stay warm. He could see his breath, and as he looked around, he wondered where he was. There were bushes and trees behind him, bare due to the winter chill. Behind him was a beautiful Victorian home, the same Victorian home he was in now. Only it was new, young, and the lights were on. Someone was home. _

_ Quickly, Prompto stepped into the house, expecting to be yelled at and admonished for trespassing. Instead, it was as if no one even noticed he was there. There were maids and butlers bustling about, many of them trying to gather tea and other medicinals. Who was sick? Was it the person who owned this place? _

_ “I want that man out of my house if he isn’t going to heal her,” a sneering voice said behind him. He turned and saw a man with white hair and two different colored eyes. He was both young and beautiful. “He will no longer be welcomed here if she passes.” _

_ “Understood, your highness,” one of the butlers said. “Shall I go and check on her?” _

_ “No,” the man snapped. “Give them their time. If she is not healed then we will know that he was not genuine in his love for her.” _

_ Prompto had a sinking feeling of who they were talking about. Trembling slightly, he walked through the kitchen and down a hallway to the flight of stairs. He saw a light emanating from a room upstairs, the same room he was in just moments ago, and heard the low murmur of voices speaking. Prompto took a step on the stairs, the wood creaking beneath his feet. He paused, but no one seemed to really hear him. He was like a specter passing through the night.  _

_ Cautiously, he put his hand on the banister and made his way upstairs, his heart racing. Somehow, he knew what he was going to find when he approached the room, but his heart compelled him to go onward. As he approached the open door, a strange hush came over him and his heart broke. Tears came to his eyes, and he felt like it was something he shouldn’t see, yet he couldn’t tear his gaze away. _

_ The room was dimly lit with a single candle lit on the bedside table. There was the same canopy bed and a wooden chest at the end of it. Blankets and comforters were piled on the bed, but that wasn’t what drew Prompto’s eyes. Laying in it was a beautiful blond woman, her blue eyes shining in the candlelight. Holding her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Noctis. He was crying. It wasn’t the normal tears of a human. It was the tears of a vampire, and they were black, like an oozing sticky oil. _

_ “Why won’t you just accept?” Noctis sobbed as he leaned forward, putting his cheek against her hand. “You are my soulmate.” _

_ Lunafreya looked at Noctis with a gentle smile. “Noctis… One day you will realize why I am doing this.” She paused and looked at the doorway. No. She looked at Prompto. “When we meet again, you will see why.” _

_ “My dear,” Noctis sobbed. Prompto’s heart was breaking for him, shattering as he felt himself falling into a void of darkness from which there was no escape. “I cannot live without you.” _

_ “You can,” Lunafreya said. She coughed and blood stained her lips. Noctis immediately sat up straight, taking a black handkerchief from his waistcoat. He cleaned off Lunafreya’s mouth without taking in a drop of blood for himself. Wasn’t he a vampire? Yet he was treating her so gingerly. Prompto realized it was how Noctis had been treating him recently. Like he was still Lunafreya. That would never change. _

_ “What do you see?” Noctis asked as he turned and looked at the doorway. “What’s wrong, Luna?” _

_ “Nothing, Noctis,” Lunafreya replied. She smiled, though, like she was acknowledging Prompto’s presence. How could she see him? Was it because she was close to death? “I just saw a glimpse at your future. It’s pretty bright, if I say so myself.” _

_ “Nothing will be bright without you,” Noctis sobbed. “Lunafreya, please.” _

_ Prompto took a step forward, but he felt himself tumbling through a void of darkness until he was on solid ground again. He steadied himself, looking around as he found his footing. He was in the mansion now, in a library that was vast and far too big for any one person to own. Standing at a reading stand was Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio, all of them hovering over the ritual book. _

_ “It says here that once the soul bonding is complete, it’s nearly impossible to break,” Ignis explained as Prompto walked towards them, running his hand along the book. There were symbols in there, mythos that were supposed to be kept a secret from all prying eyes. None of them noticed that he was there. “It can be transferred to another participant, but they must be willing to accept the transfer.” _

_ “That’s not important,” Noctis said dismissively. “What about what’s going to happen when she’s reincarnated?” _

_ “Well, she’ll be reincarnated into someone else’s body,” Ignis explained as he felt the text. “It’s not like in the great love novels where people reunite and everything is fantastic. There is a sacrifice that must be paid.” _

_ “Poor girl, whoever that is,” Gladio commented as Ignis turned the page.  _

_ “Indeed,” Ignis replied with a nod. “The true occupant of the body in which she is reincarnated will have to sacrifice themselves through a ritual in order for her to awaken and you two to be together.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter what has to be done,” Noctis said. “I will do anything to get her back.” _

_ Ignis and Gladio were silent, but ultimately they continued. Prompto studied the book, looked at the mythos and the ritual. It was so simple it was almost unnecessary that he get his hands on the real thing. But he wanted to be sure. He had to do this. It wasn’t just for Noctis. It was to stop his own aching in his heart. He needed this to end now. _

_ Prompto walked over to a bookshelf and sat down with his back leaning against it, Noctis’s words ringing in his ears and his heart. He would do anything to get her back. Even try and convince a man that he had fallen for him, that he valued him, that he wanted to be with him. He had made the effort to pull at the threads of Prompto’s heart until he became unraveled. And it was all for her. None of it was real. _

_ “Why?” Prompto asked as he pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, his heart breaking over and over and over again. “Why me? Why Noctis?” _

_ “Noctis?” Gladio asked. Prompto looked up, his tears streaming down his face. Noctis was staring right at him. No, he was staring through him. He was always staring through him, even in the moments that he thought that he had stared at him.  _

_ “I thought I heard someone calling my name,” Noctis said as he looked back to Gladio. “It… Never mind.” _

_ Prompto sobbed, wanting nothing more for this pain to be over. His heart was begging for some sort of reprieve, some sort of freedom from all this. The only way he would be free of this pain would be to give Noctis what he wanted. And the only way to give Noctis what he wanted was to let himself go. Just let it all go and surrender to what he wants. It was all over from this point onward. Prompto knew it was the truth. _

_ As everything around him faded, he felt himself slipping further and further into his despair. He just wanted it to be over. _

Prompto fell backwards onto the floor, his heart breaking as it pulsated in his chest. Looking up, he stared at the bed, the after image of Lunafreya and Noctis still echoing in his mind. With a start, he realized he was crying, and he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand before he sat up and shakily looked at the book. It had shown him exactly what he needed to do. 

Hands shaking almost violently, he managed to flip the pages to the right one he needed. The ritual was so simple, so obvious that he felt foolish for going through all of this. What was he waiting for now? There was nothing left for him here. It was time to give Noctis what he wanted. Prompto couldn’t handle being second to someone else. He needed to give up himself and let Lunafreya take over.

Prompto took the dagger into his hand and grimaced, seething as he cut his palm open. He dropped the dagger on the ground with a clatter, and balled his hand into a fist, hunching over as he looked at the textbook. He couldn’t stop crying, his heart kept aching, and he felt like letting go of Noctis was a fate worse than death. In order for Noctis to be happy, he had to do both. 

“Lunafreya,” Prompto whispered her name and held up his hand, still clutched into a fist as small droplets of blood dripped out onto the floor. He thought he heard movement downstairs, but he knew it was just his imagination and the house settling. As much as he wanted someone to stop him, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Whispering still, he took a deep breath and uttered the final words in the ritual, his heart breaking in agony. “I release you.”

Prompto unclenched his fist and a light emanated from his hand, the palm facing upwards towards the ceiling. It was a soft blue and white light, as soft as the moon’s glow. As it continued to glow brightly, Prompto felt a change. He felt like he was slipping away from everything, and he suddenly grew very tired.

“Prompto!” Noctis screamed. Prompto looked at the door, wondering if it was just an illusion. He was at his side suddenly, his hand pressed to his cheek, looking into his eyes with a desperation that confused him. “Prompto, what did you do?”

Feeling weaker than before, Prompto began to collapse. Noctis caught him, and he looked up at him, the light still spilling out of him. He managed to utter one final parting to Noctis as he held him in his arms, looking up at his beautiful features for the last time. “I love you.”

Everything went black.


	13. After Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya talks to Noctis and Prompto

Noctis held Prompto in his arms, begging him to wake up and return to him. He was crying, sobbing, clutching onto him as he buried his face into his neck, holding him as close and as tightly as he dared. His soul ached, and he felt like half of himself was missing from the world. There was no point in anything without Prompto, and he just wanted him to wake up.

“Prompto,” Noctis sobbed, rocking him as he cried out for him. “Prompto, please. Come back to me. Prompto, please. Please!” 

He nearly shouted for Prompto, clutching onto him, wanting to just have Prompto come back to him. That’s when he felt it. There was movement. Prompto lifted his hands slowly, putting them on Noctis’s arms, gently pushing him away. But Noctis still felt empty, and when he pulled back to look at Prompto’s face he saw something he didn’t want to see. Prompto’s eyes were the perfect crystal blue that Lunafreya’s were. There was no hint of the violet in there, no hint of Prompto.

“Luna?” Noctis asked tearfully. Prompto’s body moved as Luna sat up and looked at him, legs tucked under and back straight. “Where’s Prompto?”

“Gone,” Lunafreya replied in Prompto’s voice. Noctis felt his world shattering and he put his head in his hands. He was on his knees and he curled into himself, sobbing until he let out a guttural, primal scream of agony. He was too late. He was too late, and now Prompto was gone.

Lunafreya reached out and put a hand on Noctis’s head. It felt like Prompto, but it wasn’t Prompto. It was his hand but not him. And it made the pain so much worse. Why didn’t Prompto just believe him? Why didn’t he give him a chance to tell him the truth? As much as he loved Lunafreya in the past, it was something that faded the moment Prompto came into his life. He needed Prompto back. 

“It’s alright, Noctis,” Luna said. The tone of Prompto’s voice was all wrong. It sounded like someone trying to mimic him, but it wasn’t actually him. It was hollow, empty. Without him there, his body was just a vessel that he couldn’t ever connect with again. “He will come back.”

“What?” Noctis asked, looking up at Luna through Prompto’s eyes. His tears were black, like he was bleeding darkness. “What do you mean? I thought-”

“You thought correctly,” Luna replied with a slight nod. “But I also have a say in the matter as well. I don’t want to come back, Noctis. The only reason I agreed to the soul bond was because I knew it would lead you to Prompto.”

“You knew that… How could you know that Prompto is my soulmate?” Noctis asked her in confusion. 

“When you’re on your deathbed, things become a lot clearer, Noctis,” Lunafreya replied. “The line between the living and the dead grows thin for us. And I could see into your future. I saw Prompto one night when you were sitting with me. It was the night I died.”

Noctis thought back to that night. She had stared into the doorway as if she could see something. Was she seeing Prompto? “Luna…”

“There isn’t a lot of time, Noctis,” Lunafreya said quickly. “If I spend much more time here then Prompto won’t be able to come back at all. I only came here to tell you the truth. I was never your soulmate, Noctis. What you felt for me wasn’t true love. You’ve always been destined for Prompto. And I wanted to tell you that it’s okay to let me go. I know you, Noctis. You need to hear that before you can truly move on.”

“Luna…” Noctis said, trying to find the words for her. “You brought me and Prompto together. It’s entirely because of you. Thank you. For loving me in your own way.”

“You and I were always like family,” Lunafreya pointed out. “You thought it was love but you never once kissed me. Did you ever consider that?”

Noctis stared at her through Prompto’s body in shock. He had never considered it before. “I guess I just thought… that’s how I was supposed to feel.”

“We were born in different times, Noctis,” Lunafreya said with a nod of Prompto’s head. “You had no choice but to marry me. But that’s not the same as love. You have always been gay, Noctis. I knew it since we were children.”

Noctis nodded, seeing the truth in his life. He had never quite felt any sexual attraction towards women before, but he thought that was normal. Then again, he had never allowed himself the chance to look at men. He had always done what was expected of him, never what he had wanted. This was the first time he had even had the chance to think for himself.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Noctis asked her. “Why not just tell me?”

“It would have made you suffer more for it,” Luna replied. “You would have spent your entire life married to a woman while being tortured because you could never be with a man. Times are different. And you can be with Prompto now.”

“Thank you,” Noctis said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Thank you, Luna. For bringing us together. And I’m sorry for everything.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Luna replied with a smile. “Prompto thinks a great deal of you. I think in his heart he recognized who you were before you did. It’s time for me to go now, Noctis. I will always love you, as a sister and your best friend.”

“I love you too, Luna,” Noctis replied honestly. She was right. If they hadn’t been forced to marry, then he would have likely never even considered her that way. He had been brainwashed from an early age to expect to marry her and from there he just told himself it had to be true love. “Please take care, wherever you go.”

“I’m going home,” Lunafreya replied. “But first, I need to send Prompto back to you. I’ll see you both again, even if you don’t see me.”

Lunafreya used Prompto’s body to kiss him on the forehead before she left, this time for good. As she did, Noctis caught Prompto’s body in his arms again. The only thing he could do now was wait. Wait and hope that Prompto would return to him. 

***

Prompto felt like he was lost. He opened his eyes and immediately saw why. He was in a void of darkness, the only light that he could see in the near distance. That wasn’t right, either. It wasn’t because he was alone in the darkness. The darkness and the light both were comfortable to him. What was missing was Noctis. Being there without Noctis, being dead, was too much pain. Was he doomed to just suffer forever?

The only way was forward. Prompto got up and walked towards the light, wondering what sort of afterlife awaited him. Would they tell him that he didn’t get one because of what had to happen? Or would they tell him that he was doomed to suffer for eternity? As he approached the light, he noticed that there was a weeping willow tree with a white marble bench underneath. There were two dogs running around in the light, and a young woman was sitting on the bench. Prompto knew who it was right away. 

“Hello Prompto,” Lunafreya said as she turned and smiled at him, still sitting on the bench. She was wearing a long white gown, her long blond hair pulled back. “Do you want to sit down with me?”

Prompto nodded and sat next to her, wondering if she was here to deliver judgment. “Am I dead?”

“Technically, yes,” Lunafreya replied with a sad smile. “But you don’t have to remain dead. Noctis is waiting for you to return.”

“Noctis?” Prompto asked in surprise. “He is waiting for you. Not me.”

Lunafreya shook her head, and Prompto waited anxiously. What was she trying to tell him? “You are Noctis’s soulmate, and he is yours. You always have been Prompto. I was only ever a placeholder, a guide to get him to you.”

“What?” Prompto asked in shock and disbelief. “That’s not possible. He fell in love with you and-”

“He didn’t,” Lunafreya replied. Prompto was stunned into silence. “Noctis and I were born in a very different world from yours. Gay men and women had to hide who they were. When Noctis was born, he was born into a world where his future was decided for him. That included who he was going to marry.”

“You,” Prompto surmised softly. Lunafreya nodded and looked at the dogs running around them excitedly.

“He grew up thinking that he was destined to be with me,” Lunafreya explained. “That’s what his parents always told him, and he believed it. But it was always a half life for him. I recognized it when his eyes would wander towards men, and his parents would always yell at him for not paying attention. He repressed it because it would’ve just led to greater suffering in our time. He wasn’t even consciously aware of it until you came along.”

“So you’re saying that Noctis wants to be with me?” Prompto wondered, trying to process everything. “But I gave up my life so you can be together.”

“Prompto, the reason why I agreed to soul bond with him was because I knew he would meet his soulmate in the future,” Lunafreya explained. “When he did, it would be in a kinder time, where he would be free to be himself. I wanted to give him that much.”

“You love him very much,” Prompto considered. His heart was aching. If Lunafreya wanted to be with him, then who was he to say his life was worth more than hers?

“Like a sister loves a brother,” Lunafreya explained. “We’ve never kissed, only ever held hands, and the only reason we were getting married was because we were forced to. My love for him is no different than my real brother, Ravus. Prompto, I want you two to be happy together. I want you to provide him the joy that only a soulmate can bring, and I want him to do the same for you.”

“And he… He feels the same way I do?” Prompto asked, tears gathering in his eyes. “He wants to be with me?”

“He does,” Lunafreya replied. She pressed her hand to his cheek. “He loves you more than anything in this world or the next. You two can live without each other, it is possible, but you both would feel such great pain being apart that it would be nearly intolerable. Soulmates go beyond love or a created soul bond. It is something the Astrals give us, both as a gift and a curse.”

“Do you know who your soulmate is?” Prompto asked. Lunafreya looked pained, and he immediately felt bad. “Sorry. That was rude of me.”

“No, you are quite alright,” Lunafreya replied. “My soulmate is waiting for me to return home. When I get to go home, I will be in Nyx’s arms again, and I will be at peace.”

Lunafreya stood up and held a hand out to Prompto to take. He obliged and stood up with her, wondering what she was going to do and where home was. “I have told Noctis that I want him to be happy. And it is the same for you, Prompto. Be happy. Do not mourn or weep for me. I’m going home, and I am happy to be there at last. Go home to Noctis. He very much wants to hold you in his arms. Not me. You.”

Prompto felt a strange sense of freedom as she said that. It was as if even if he didn’t do what he had done, then he would always have felt uneasy about Lunafreya. And she deserved to be free to be with who she wanted to, whether it was in this life, another, or somewhere that Prompto didn’t know about. She gave him a tight hug goodbye, and tears gathered in his eyes. Lunafreya had been with him for his entire life. Would it feel empty without her now?

“I will miss you,” Prompto admitted as he hugged her. “You were always with me.”

“I will be with you both,” Lunafreya said with a smile. “Be on your way now. Noctis is waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Lunafreya,” Prompto said as she kissed his forehead. He felt a warmth spreading from where she had kissed him, and when he looked down it looked like his body was turning into stardust. 

“Please just call me Luna,” she said with a smile, stepping back from him. “All my friends do.”

Before Prompto could say anything else, Prompto felt himself disappearing. He closed his eyes, and everything was dark once more.


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis seal their fates

There was a pulsating pain in his hand, and he wondered what had happened. Then everything came rushing back to him, jarring him as if he had been slammed back into his body painfully. Prompto let out a low groan and whine, trying to move until he felt like he was in someone else’s arms. They weren’t warm though. They were cold, like someone had died and came back but never quite got warm again. It wasn’t painful though. It felt comforting, like it was exactly where Prompto needed to be. Noctis.

“Noctis?” Prompto asked, his voice hoarse like he had to figure out how to use his vocal chords again. His body felt strange, like someone else had occupied it for a while and suddenly it wasn’t completely his anymore. It felt like when a driver had their rearview mirror and seat positioned just so, but someone else came along to drive the vehicle and changed it all. He felt like he had to get used to his body again. 

“Prompto?” Noctis breathed, pulling his face away from Prompto’s neck so he could see him, black tears staining his cheeks. He looked at him as if he was trying to determine if it really was him. Lunafreya had come to him. Somehow, Prompto just knew. “Is that you?”

“It’s me, Noctis,” Prompto said as he reached up and started to wipe his tears away. That’s when he saw the cut on his hand. It was still bleeding. Noctis’s nostrils flared, but he took Prompto’s wrist gently and tried to push it away. “No Noctis. It’s me, Prompto.”

Noctis’s eyes widened as Prompto held his hand up to him. “Prompto… Are you sure? This is forever.”

“I’ve felt what life and death are both like without you, Noctis,” Prompto whispered, still holding his palm up to his lips. “Lunafreya told me everything. About how you love me. How we’re destined to be together. Please, Noctis. I don’t want to ever feel that emptiness and pain again.”

Noctis nodded as he looked into Prompto’s eyes then down at his palm. The blood was still pooling, and Prompto knew that he was already in danger of bleeding out. He had cut himself very deeply. Noctis seemed to realize it too, and he gently held onto Prompto’s wrist and fingers with his finger tips, keeping the palm painfully flat. He hesitated for a moment, but there was a blood lust in his eyes that Prompto hadn’t seen before. It was as if now more than ever he fully realized that Noctis was a vampire.

Prompto expected Noctis to drink his blood and that be that. Instead, he licked his palm and Prompto watched in amazement as it automatically healed. As soon as it was, though, Noctis bit into Prompto’s wrist and began to drink. Prompto gasped in pain at first, and then in pleasure. Either there was something inherent to vampires that made the experience for their prey delightful, or Prompto was unique. He tilted his head back and let out a low moan as Noctis continued to drink from him.

“Is this normal?” Prompto asked, feeling an intense pleasure coming over him. He used his free hand to grip onto Noctis’s arm, clutching his coat tightly. “Noctis?”

His name came out as more of a moan than anything. When Noctis pulled away, Prompto felt very weak, almost dead, but he somehow felt more alive than before. It had to be because he knew what was coming. He was going to be with Noctis. Forever. Nothing gave him a greater joy, and Prompto realized he had been searching for this his entire life. 

“Just you,” Noctis whispered, somehow making Prompto even more excited than before. He bit into his own wrist and held it up to Prompto’s lips. “Drink until I tell you to stop.”

Prompto looked at it uncertainly, but he knew that he could trust Noctis. He held Noctis’s wrist with one hand and put his other in Noctis’s palm. Carefully, he pressed his lips to Noctis’s skin, taking in his blood. At first he thought the coppery taste of Noctis’s blood was disgusting, but as he felt his humanity slipping away the blood became more and more delicious. It tasted better than anything he had ever had before in his life. And Noctis was moaning just as he was from his touch.

“Alright,” Noctis breathed as he gently took Prompto’s chin in his hands and turned to face him. “It’s done. You’re with me forever now.”

It took a moment for Prompto to feel it, but when he did it wasn’t like the stories that humans told. It wasn’t an agonizing death that was replaced by a cold life of emptiness and suffering. He felt alive, his senses delighting in every sound, every smell, every taste on his tongue. He felt Noctis touching him and the vibrancy of that touch, like an electricity that had been interwoven with fire and ice and air. It drew him into Noctis’s eyes, keeping him focused on the storm raging within him. 

“We’re with each other forever,” Prompto whispered. He lifted his hand and gently touched Noctis’s lips with his fingers. He could feel every curve, every line, see every piece of skin down to the cellular level. And yet, he could see all of Noctis, all that was within Noctis. He could see the gold thread connecting their souls together. “Can you see it?”

Noctis looked down and gasped in surprise. “How…? It must be because we’re both vampires now. We can see everything clearly.”

“I can see you clearly,” Prompto said, almost excitedly. He felt giddy. For the first time he felt like he was equal with Noctis. “I can see everything clearly.”

Prompto couldn’t wait anymore. He kissed Noctis, disregarding the taste of his own blood on Noctis’s lips. There was also the sweetness of Noctis’s lips, such subtle changes to the texture and flavor, that it was nearly as delicious as his blood. It tasted so wonderful that Prompto only pressed into the kiss deeper. When Noctis finally gained his bearings, he kissed Prompto in return, and both of them spent an inordinate amount of time lost in the taste of each other’s mouths and tongues. 

“We should get out of here,” Noctis said as he pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. “Go somewhere else… Somewhere private.”

“Yes,” Prompto agreed. “Where do you want to go?”

“There’s a nice hotel downtown. Sun blocking curtains. We could go there for a few days. Get away from it all. Get to know each other.” Noctis traced the back of his hand down Prompto’s cheek. “Get away from everyone.”

Prompto only nodded, excited by the idea. He traced a hand down Noctis’s back, and grinned at him. “Let’s go then.”

Noctis stood up and took Prompto’s hand. Prompto grabbed the book on the floor and the dagger and put it in his bag before they made their way out. It was Prompto’s first experience being able to run as fast as a vampire, and he found himself giggling the entire time. He was faster than Noctis, something that Noctis didn’t seem to like too much, but they ended up laughing by the time they reached a hotel that was far more expensive than anything Prompto could ever afford.

Yet Noctis was easily able to pay for a week for the finest hotel room, one that had curtains that prevented any light from coming in. They made their way up to the lavish room decorated in black and gold, and Prompto watched in mesmerized joy. Everything was so fascinating to him that he didn’t notice Noctis slip off into the bathroom. The shimmering of gold, the different shades of black, the night skyline of Insomnia on display as the curtains were drawn back from the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

“Prompto,” Noctis said with a nervousness in his voice as Prompto stared out at the city. He turned, and he felt like his heart was going to stop for a second time. Noctis was standing on the other side of the large room, adorned in nothing but jewels. He looked nervous, but Prompto thought he also looked gorgeous. “Back when I was human, they would have the brides usually wear this on their wedding night. I thought I could give it a try instead.”

Prompto looked at the way the pearls adorned his waist, his hips, and his shoulders. They draped over one thigh, and when Noctis turned to show him there was a line of pearls extending down his spine. Noctis looked like he was glowing in moonlight, like each pearl was an orb that was beckoning Prompto closer. Before he could take a step towards Noctis, Noctis was standing by him, his eyes both loving and anxious. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Prompto said as he ran his hand through Noctis’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Noctis expressed. There was nothing else to be said. Prompto and Noctis kissed each other, long and passionately, taking their time with each caress of the tongue, each shudder of the soul. 

Prompto felt so much that was new to him that night. Everything was new as a vampire, but he had never been with anyone before, much less intimately. Noctis was much the same, and they spent a good deal of time sensually holding each other and a good deal of time laughing as they tried to figure it out. There was no moment that they didn’t experience an overwhelming sense of love and adoration.

When they finally figured it out, Prompto felt his desire turning to passion as he took Noctis into his arms. To know that he could please and be pleased by his soulmate was more than just a physical act. It was a spiritual moment for them both, where they were joining in body and mind. It really did feel like their wedding night. Each time Noctis let out a gasp, a moan, and a plea for more, Prompto felt himself tipping over into bliss and was only too happy to give him what he wanted.

They continued like that, for how long Prompto couldn’t say. He found out first hand that vampires had far more stamina than humans. When they were both spent and exhausted, Prompto tenderly carried Noctis to the bathroom, surprised by the sudden strength he had. The bathtub had a wide ledge, and he set Noctis on it as he ran the water, making sure it was warm enough for them both. The cold couldn’t bother them, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the warmth of a hot bath.

As Prompto stood up straight, he caught his reflection in the mirror. That’s when he looked in surprise. His eyes were no longer blue and violet. They were only the violet color that mixed with the blue like a sunset. It was a strange sensation, and he knew it wasn’t because of becoming a vampire. Lunafreya was gone, and all that was left was himself. It didn’t feel empty like he thought it would, and he wondered if part of that was because Noctis was here to help him. 

“Your eyes are violet now,” Noctis commented. Prompto turned back to him and helped him in the bathtub and then got in after him. Prompto pulled Noctis into his arms, and they sat there for a time, just enjoying the feel of the water on their skin. “Do you feel different? I mean other than the vampire thing.”

“Not really,” Prompto admitted. “I know she’s gone but… I don’t feel like I lost a part of myself or anything. It was just like she was there for a bit and then left. Do you miss her?”

“Like a brother misses his sister,” Noctis explained. It was just as Lunafreya had said. He held Noctis tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Having you… you’re so much more than what I could ever hope for. More than what I ever dreamed of.”

“I just have blond hair and freckles,” Prompto offered with a laugh. “I’m not that special.”

“You’re my soulmate,” Noctis insisted, turning his head so he could press his lips against Prompto’s. “No one else. There will only ever be you.”

Prompto kissed him again, words failing him for now. Words weren’t necessary anymore, knowing that Noctis felt what he felt. There had been so much pain to get to where they were now that the relief and pleasure Prompto felt was so much sweeter for it. He finally felt like he could sigh in relief, that he could rest and not worry about anything. As he continued to kiss Noctis, he felt like his future was only bright. Even if it was in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Noctis is a bottom in this


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis enjoy eternity together

“This photo is particularly enchanting, Mr. Argentum,” one of the men at the gallery said to Prompto. His head was tilted into the air, as if somehow holding his nose up would make his status appear just a bit higher. “Where did you get the idea from?”

“From my husband,” Prompto replied with a smile. The man smelled terrible. “He’s often a model in my pieces, and this is one of those times.”

“So alluring,” the man’s wife continued. “So sensual. How did you get him to agree to make such a pose?”

“He’s a very agreeable subject,” Prompto grinned. He looked at the photo of Noctis, his stomach pressed against the white satin sheets, his face hidden into a pillow as he screamed in ecstasy. The others couldn’t see the rest of the photo, but Prompto had thought that was a rather good night. One of many.

“I dare say he is more than agreeable,” the man said, nearly in disgust. Prompto didn’t bother to suppress an eyeroll. That’s when he caught the gaze of someone he hadn’t seen in a few years.   
  


“Excuse me,” Prompto said as he walked away at a human pace, stopping just in front of Weskham and Cid. “It’s good to see you two. It’s been a while.”

“You disappeared halfway through your college education,” Weskham pointed out. “Only to pop up as a famous photographer on the scene later on? Now we see why.”

“Yes, I got married,” Prompto replied with a smile, showing his black wedding band to them. “We had a pretty long honeymoon.”

“That’s not the only thing that had changed,” Cid argued. “Look at you. You’re-”

“In love and happy. What’s wrong with that?” Prompto sighed. “Now I know what you’re probably going to say, but you’re wrong. Noctis and I love each other more than anything. It was my choice. I chose this. I chose him.”

Prompto’s phone went off and he looked down at it with a smile. It was Noctis. He had gotten far more used to technology now that a few years had passed. Then again, he was prone to sending texts before he had finished saying what he wanted to. It was a work in progress. 

“I wish I could chat more, but I have a date,” Prompto continued. He smiled at them both. “It was very good to see you two again. I’m sure you’ll be keeping an eye while we’re in Insomnia.”

“And wherever else you go,” Cid called as Prompto walked out of the art gallery. It was summer in Insomnia, a nice night with no moon to be seen.

Once Prompto was out of the building, he ran freely, heading towards the date destination with a sense of glee and purpose. That joy never left him, not since the first moment he had been with Noctis. He ended up at the top of a building, the tallest skyscraper in the city, and walked towards the edge where he saw Noctis sitting. 

“Hello my husband,” Prompto said as he sat down next to him, their legs swaying over the edge without a fear or worry. “Where’s Gladio and Ignis? I thought they were supposed to be joining us?”

“Ignis had other ideas,” Noctis replied with a rueful smile. Prompto knew what that meant. He held Noctis’s hand and rested his head against his shoulder. “I like it when it’s just us.”

“Same,” Prompto said. He looked out at the Insomnian skyline. It had been a while since they had been in Insomnia. Prompto and Noctis had decided to marry pretty quickly after everything that had happened, and they had spent a few years touring Eos and seeing the sights. Since then Prompto decided to publish some of his photos, his photography career had propelled him to fame almost instantaneously. Now they were back in Insomnia for a gallery opening that Prompto had just skipped out on. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Noctis asked him. Prompto shrugged his shoulders.

“Doesn’t feel like home,” Prompto replied. “It never did.”

“What feels like home to you?” Noctis asked. Prompto lifted his head and looked at his husband and soulmate.

“You,” Prompto replied with a smile. It was the truth. Prompto was at ease when he was with Noctis and no one else. 

“You hopeless romantic,” Noctis teased. Yet he kissed Prompto as if in full agreement. “Where to now, my husband?”

“Hmm…” Prompto considered. He stood up and looked out at the world once more. “I heard there’s a carnival in town.”

“Say no more,” Noctis replied. He stood up and grabbed Prompto’s hand. With a deep breath, they both jumped, laughing when they reached the ground.

Then it was off to the carnival, where they would laugh and enjoy before they made their way to the mansion where they would enjoy each other for another night of bliss. From now until forever they were heading towards their joy, their happiness, and their future. Prompto didn’t regret a single decision he made when he chose to be with Noctis. It had only been bliss and joy. It felt like a dream. No matter what dreams would be ahead of them, no matter what dreams may come, he knew it was going to be a beautiful future as long as Noctis was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to [InsomnianRedMuset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/works) for being my fantastic editor throughout this whole process! She defines the phrase "Ever at your side" in more ways than one. Writing this fic was a bit of a process for me, and at one point I scrapped most of it and rewrote it. Without her encouragement, I don't think I would've been able to produce this fic in the form that it's in now! 
> 
> A super huge shoutout to the lovely [Koka](https://twitter.com/pzxce) for providing art for the fic as well! I am so grateful to have had the chance to team up with such a lovely and wonderful artist who produced such amazing artwork beyond my wildest dreams! Thank you for putting up with me, dear, and the creative process that went into writing this!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has read this! I am so grateful to you all, and I don't think I would've even attempted this fic if I didn't have so many supportive readers. <3


End file.
